Dragoneyr
by dingrick
Summary: AU. A Ruthless King, a misunderstood servant that's looking for answers, a confused princess, and a big secret that could ruin the lives of many, as it once did before. Want to know what I'm talking about? You'll have to read to find out. Ch 10 is now up
1. the beginning of the pain

**Dragoneyr **

_The story of the lost race _

_Prologue _

_Long, Long ago, back in the medieval era, there lived two different types of countries. The first country of people lived on the lower register of the land. The others lived on the hill tops and surprisingly had no noses. Both countries had there wide rang of land, and had two separate kings. Of course with every thing, Kings get greedy. The King of the lower country wanted the land of the upper country, but never tried any thing. He never tried because there was a secret with in the lands. Within the lower register of the land, dragons who appear every night. They would appear and bring fear into the citizens. They would take away there vegetables and run off there the life stock._

_These Dragons where then later called the Dragoneyrs (DRAGONair). They where called that because they where never found in the day. It was like they have vanished in thin air. The King of the lower country didn't know what to do. He wanted the dragons murdered. So when ever the Dragoneyrs where seen in the town they where ordered to be killed. That didn't work very well because the Dragoneyrs had long beautiful wings to fly off with, plus they could breathe fire. More humans where being killed then dragons. This went on for as long as the king lived. When he finally passed, his son took charge. He was known as King Gero._

_He wasn't as empty headed as his father. He studied the Dragoneyrs when ever they landed on to there land. He made notice of there features. He noticed not one Dragoneyr looked alike and key part, they had no noses._

**Chapter 1. _The beginning of the pain._**

"King Gero!" yelled one of the guards as he was running from the outside.

"Yes? What is it?" the king was at the moment talking to the general, General Nineteen.

"The Dragoneyrs!! One of them is attacking us!!"

"What?" yelled General Nineteen. "They've never done that before!" They ran over to the window. He looked out to see one of the Dragoneyrs going around all crazy like. He was burning up every thing is site and killing off as many people as it could.

King Gero had good eye site. He took a close look upon the it. He saw that it had two horns, and a big gash over its right eye and many long scratches over its left cheek.

"I've seen this one before," said King Gero. "This one seems to be that assassin I was telling you about general."

"Really? Why do you call him an assassin?"

"Because I watch his moves." Said Gero. "He tries to make it into our Castle every time. He fails, but he's trying to kill me."

"Do you think he is a threat?"

King Gero laughed. "None of them are a threat to me. Have one of the guards shoot there gun in the air. That will scare the silly dragon away."

The General did what he was told and the what happened, happened. The Dragoneyr was called off and flew away.

The king from his castle laughed as he saw the Dragoneyr fly off into the distains. "See? What did I tell you? No threat at all." He then started to walk into the back room, the general's room. He walked over and went to the general's desk. He moved some papers and saw the sketch of that same Dragoneyr. He looked at the scares on its face.

"General Nineteen,"

"Yes Sir?" he said and he walked over to his desk.

"Give me the profiles on all the knights in the upper country." That was a little secret that the king had up his sleeve. He made a bio on all the knights of that time. He had been making it even before his father had passed away. No one but him and the general knew about this.

General Nineteen then went and picked up the bios. "Who are you looking for sir?"

"Give me the bio on, Natder Chestnut."

Nineteen looked into the files. He picked up his file on Natder. "Here you are."

King Gero looked at the bio. He laughed. "I think this is our man."

"Why do you say so sir?"

King Gero turned the file around. He had made a self sketch of all the knights. The scares on his faced matched the Dragoneyrs. "Invite the king of the upper country to a late dinner. I think he'd he delighted to attended." He then gave an evil laugh.

--

The Dragoneyr flew off into a dried up cave. He stood there. The dragon then started to do some thing out of the ordinary. He started to transform. The Two horns on his head got smaller and turned into little dots on his head. His wings then morphed back into his shoulder blade. His big spikes on the his back went back into his spine. His yellow eyes went back into human eyes. The only thing that stayed with him where the scares he had on his face. There the man stood there naked. He was a short man with two dots on his bald head.

"That was damn close." He said. He then went and picked up his cloths form the cave and put them on. He then put half a piece of his shirt cloth he called a beanie to cover up the two dots on his head. He walked out of the cave with a bag of goods for his country. He walked up the hill to where he lived. He then took the long walk to the castle of the Dragoneyrs.

The guards looked at him and let him in the castle.

"Thanks." Said the man. He walked in a made it all the way into the castle and got next to the king. "Your honor." He then bowed down.

The King was a very generous man. He was old and has been the king there for over 30 years. He was getting weaker and so far had no air to the thrown. He wasn't married, there for he had to pick some one to be the new king in his place.

The king then addressed the man by his name. "Natder. I'm glad to have a determined man like you as a knight,"

Natder started to smile, until he saw the uncertainty in the Kings face.

"But, you can't keep killing every thing in site for our food." Said the king as he stood up and started to walk to the window.

"But sir, they won't just give it to us; we have to fight for survival!" Said Natder in a determent voice.

The king turned to Natder. "Natder, the reason I agreed to stealing food from them was because we don't have any of it here, and we needed it. We've been over staying our welcome for way to long now. I'm afraid that they mite be catching on to what we are doing."

"Sir I can assure you that they won't!"

"Natder, the old king has died and his son is in place. We just can't assume that the son is like the father."

"But sir……………………………………."

"No, Natder I have made up my mind. You are not to go into the lower land any more. If I have to I'll send an other knight, but your time over there is over."

Natder's eyes got big. "Sir, you can't disown me as a knight!"

"I do not disown you. You're just not allowed into that country anymore. You must stay here, and never leave."

"Sir, Why do you say this?!?"

The King took a good look at him. "Because they will catch onto you. Natder the scares are your face will single you out. We have been taking to close of chances with this. I'm made up my mind." The king then started to walk out of the room.

Natder was pissed. He had never been so degraded in all of his life. Natder had been working for this King since he was 18. He was now in his 30's and he had a son on the way. This was an honor for him and it was taken away. 'The king doesn't know what he is doing! I can't believe this happened to me!!'

Natder kicked the trash can before he left.

Right after he left the messenger boy came walking in. He ran around the castle until he found the King. "You honor, this just came in from the lower country."

The King picked up the message. It read:

_Dear King Shin _

_I would be delighted if you could come to my castle for a late dinner. I think of it as a kind of peace treaty. Be here as soon as you can please. _

_Sincerely _

_King Gero _

The king knew it had to be some type of a trap. He though about it, 'I should just go, maybe Natder was right.You never know.'

--

Natder walked down the street into his home. He was so upset he knocked a lot of things over. He then pushed his front door open. He looked over to see his wife taking care of there egg.

"Honey?" she said and she was rocking the egg back and forth. "You look mad what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, don't worry." He lied as he when to get some thing to eat. He saw betel on the floor, picked it up and ate it. He was really hungry. "How's our son?"

"He's fine. I think he's going to Hatch soon." She said as she rubbed the egg. "We should give him a name."

"Hmm, I guess so."

They had weird ways of naming there kids. They carved the name on the egg, that way the kids name would be on its chest for ID purposes. It had to be done before the egg was hatched or it didn't work.

"What do you want to name it?" asked Natder in kind of a negative tone.

"How about Krillin?" said his wife.

"Sure." Natder then made his right arm turn into a Dragon and carved the name "Krillin" on the egg. The name then glowed and sunk into the egg.

She looked at him. "Natder! You didn't even give it a second thought."

"Do I need to?" he said as he walked away.

She gave him a look of discuss. "Well yeah, he's our son!"

He just started to walk off farther. His wife then got up and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong with you? You're not your-self!"

He gave her a glare. "I am what I normally am."

"No your not, Did some thing happen at the lower country?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Natder, some thing happ……............................................."

Natder turned around in a fast and aggressive manner. He then grabbed her shoulders. "There is nothing wrong with me." He said in a deadly tone.

His wife was getting frighten. "H-honey?"

He started to press his hands into her shoulders. He then repeated slowly and somewhat calmly. "THERE…….IS…………NOTHING………………WRONG………………..WITH……..ME."

She was scared. "Y-yes. There is nothing wrong."

He then stopped. He walked backwards. His wife then went and grabbed her arms. She started to cry a bit. There where big hug bruises on her shoulders.

"I'm going out." Said Natder as he walked out the door.

Hi wife started to cry. 'What happened to the man I married?' she asked her self. 'It wasn't until he became a knight like his father he started to act like this. All he wants is death to accrue!'

She then crawled up to the baby egg. 'I hope you're not like your father.' She though as she cried and picked up the egg. 'He can be a sweet man when he wants to be, and not in the mood to kill.'

She then sat down on her set and started to rub the egg. "Shush, baby, every thing is alright."

She then started to rock back and forth in comforting her baby. She felt really uncertain and had no idea what was going to happen.

--

The King and the guards that came with him, made there way to the lower country. It would have taken them hours to get to it, but instead they flew. King shin made sure he knew who his knights where. Little did he know, he had a stole away. Natder disguise him-self to look like another knight, by covering up most of his scares.

By the time they got there, King Gero was looking out his window. "There here." He whispered to General Nineteen. "Is it ready?"

Nineteen shook his head. "It is ready sir."

"Good." He turned his head. "Bring them in."

The guards then brought the King in. He came in and saw King Gero sitting at his thrown. "Hello there King Shin, It is an honor to finally be in your presence."

"Like wise." Said King Shin. "I found it a surprise when you told me to meet you at this time of night, for a late dinner."

"Yes I was shocked honestly that you decided to come………………………"

The King was starting to relax until King Gero finished his thoughts.

"………………………………By the way how was it you got here so fast?"

The King's eyes went big out of fear. King Gero saw this and continued.

"I mean it takes hours to get from the upper country. How where you able to get here so fast?"

He looked at the King Gero. "So you know. Hmm you're not like your father."

"Oh course not King Shin, My father was old and a dead beat just like you. He never noticed the obvious facts. The dots on your heads most of you are all bald, and the fact that none of you have noses? My father was an idiot and will be forever known as one!"

King Shin started to walk backward a bit. He then started to lie. "Your father wasn't an idiot. We never told any one, but we made it a deal that we could take some of your crops and farm land…………………………………………"

"Save the Bull shit, grandpa." Said King Gero. "My father couldn't keep a secret to save his soul, so I know that's a lie. You whole race is full of cheats and liars! It's a good thing you guy won't survive."

"What does that mean??!?" yelled King Shin.

King Gero then gave off an evil grin. "You see, General Nineteen here gives the orders when I do, and those orders would be to bomb your country. He could do it in a flash if I order him too……………………………………"

King Shin was standing there breathless. He didn't know what to do. He needed to save his people; he needed to think of some thing.

"No please! I-I'll do any thing please!!"

King Gero turned to him. "There's one thing u need to do then. You need to leave, you and your race of 'Dragoneyrs.' You must all leave by the end of this week, starting tonight."

"How is that possible?" said King Shin. "How am I going to tell every one that they have to leave there birth place and there homes?"

King Gero smiled. "It starts with you. You leave, they all follow. You're there king, your gone they leave."

The king had no other chose, he didn't want to leave them, but it would have been a greater lost if they had died.

"Well, I don't think there is much of a chose here. When do I leave?"

"Right now if it is possible," King Gero then pointed to the sky. "You can just fly out that away and never come back."

"No. I won't just abandon them like that. I'll will go back to my country, and announce the fact that our race has to leave, but I will not leave them to figure every thing out on there own. My knights will accompany me."

King Shin then started to walk out. Things for Gero where going as planed. He walked out and saw from his window King Shin and his knights getting ready to fly off.

"Should I give the single sir?" asked General Nineteen.

"Not yet," said Gero. He wanted until he saw King Shin put his cloths into a bag. Then he witness for the first time in his life a Dragoneyr turn into a dragon.

His eyes widen. It was odd seeing a human turn into a dragon. King Shin then took off and started to fly over to the upper country.

King Gero never taking his eyes off of him said only two words. "Shoot him."

After the call was giving one shot was given and it hit King Shin directly in the heart. King Shin then fell to the ground fast and hard. The knights followed down and flew to his side. Natder came down faster then the other ones. He flew down and turned back into him-self.

"KING!!" he yelled. There was no answer. He ran over to the King. "KING?"

There was still no answer. He went to look at the king and saw blood flowing out of his chest. The king slowly turned back into his human form.

"King? King, are you going to be alright?"

The king looked up with a last bit of strength. "Natder? I though I forbid you to………………….."

"That doesn't matter now, Come on I need to get you help." He then started to drag the king along.

"Natder…………………………….." said the king in a weaker voice.

"Yeah?" Said Natder as he turned his head.

"……………….Save our people, Save………………….." The king then became cold and dead.

Natder felt a tear come down his face. He looked up to see that the Lower castle rising with cheer. His eyes became cold and heartless. Natder was in the mood to kill.

The other knights then landed down and walked over to Natder. As they turned back into humans they ran over one ran over to Natder.

"Natder, what has happened? What's wrong with the king?"

"We are in war with the lower country." Said Natder in his toneless voice.

"What? What do you mean?"

"The King as been assassinate. He's last words to me where 'Save our people.' We are in war with the humans" He turned to look at them. "We will attack them now. Most of you come with me; others go back and get more people. I will get my revenge."

He then turned into a dragon. He gave off a loud howl. The other knights follow the same. Natder turned around and flew into the sky and off to the castle. The other then followed.

_Thus started the war that was to end all pain._

_The war didn't last long. With out a King to direct the Dragoneyrs they fought recklessly and lost miserably. King Gero knew all along what was going to happen, so he had no worries about the out come. Since the Dragoneyrs where losing most of them had the sense to just leave and find a new home. If that is not what they did then they ether fought and died, or was killed in the own country. _

_Natder fought with all his strength but alone was not enough. He lost his will to fight when he found out his wife was murdered by a human knight, when she was waiting for him to come home and the egg was taken. He was killed in the hands of King Gero. Before he was killed he swore that he would get his revenge one day. King Gero then slit his throat._

_When Natder was killed, all of the rest of the Dragoneyrs then flew off. He was there "Leader" in this war and with out him there was no point in staying. King Gero though he got his way. He got the land his father dreamed of having and every thing was at peace. He was so sure of him-self he erased it from merory. He had every event with a Dragoneyr removed from his head. He loved to mess around with science so it was physically possible for him to do this. He then got rid of all his flies and paper work on them, since he didn't need them anymore. He was so sure of him-self that didn't need them any more. _

_In this time his wife became pregnant and had a set of twins. He and a boy and a girl. He named the oldest, Juuhachi-gou, the princess to the thrown. The other was named Juunana-gou, the prince to the thrown. It was to be left to who ever was married first. He then ordered his servants to go into the upper country and Take what ever goods they could. That could have been his biggest mistake. _

"Hey! Hey look what I found!" yelled one of the servants. He then picked up an old piece of pottery. "What do you think this used to be?"

"Trash!" laughed another servant. It was like a mini party for them. Only the male servants where aloud to look around. A little boy with weird hair was running around looking for things to keep from him-self.

"Master! Master Roshi, look at this!!" yelled the boy as he ran to an older man. This boy looked to be about maybe 3 years older or younger. He called the old man "Master" because the boy was orphaned and didn't want to call him dad.

"What? What is it Goku?" said the old man. "What is it that you have found?"

"I think it's an egg!!" said Goku as he ran to give it to him.

"An egg?" he then picked it up from the boy. The egg was just about the boy's size. "This egg is huge!!"

"It could be dinner huh Master?!?" asked Goku.

"Sure thing. Now go fine us some thing for our home!"

The boy shook his head then ran off. As the boy ran off, Master Roshi took a good look at the egg. He saw the name, "Krillin" flashing on and off.

"GAHH!!" he yelled as he dropped the egg on the floor. He took a good look at the egg. The name still flashed on and off, then mysteriously went into the egg. Still keeping his eye on the egg, he watched as it slowly started to hatch. He saw what looked like a baby dragon come out of the egg. It had 6 little horns, little wings and little spikes coming out of its back. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

'This must be on of the Dragoneyrs they where talking about.' He thought. He was just about to call for help to kill the little thing until he witnessed another miracle. He saw it transform into a human baby. It was now bald and nose less. It now had 6 dots on its head it stead of horns. The name he saw on the egg was imbedded on his chest, Krillin. It then again mysteriously went into his chest.

'That must be its name.' Though Master Roshi. 'I can't call for some one to kill it. It's just a baby.'

Master Roshi was a big softly, that's why he had Goku. He decided to keep him and tell no one he was a Dragoneyr. 'It wouldn't be that hard to keep him a secret.' Though Roshi. 'He'll just work in the castle with me and Goku. He won't be that big of a problem.'

He then picked up an old towel and wrapped the baby in it. "Goku!!" yelled Roshi.

"Coming!!" yelled Goku as he was running. "Look at what I found!" He then gave Roshi and little necklace that read "Natder" on it. Goku looked up and saw Roshi holding a baby.

"What happened to the egg?" asked Goku as he looked around.

Roshi got a little nervous. He couldn't tell him the baby came out of the egg, so he though of a quick lie. "A man came and stole it from me!"

Goku gave off a sad face. "But I found that egg."

"I know you did, so I stole his baby."

Goku then gave off a happy face. "Does that mean I now have a baby brother?"

Roshi then shook his head. "Yes, you see now you can play with him and the prince and princess!"

Goku then gave off a bigger happy face. "Oh Boy!!" Goku then gave Roshi the necklace he found and ran around in circles, the way 3 years olds do. Roshi looked at it. He had no idea what it meant, but he decided that he would give the necklace to the baby when he was older, since he was a Dragoneyr. It would mite have so purpose to the boy.

"Come on Goku!" yelled Roshi "It's time to go home."

Roshi then took Goku and the new baby boy, Krillin, to his new home, within the castle walls.

--

**Here we are again. New story, new plot. Hope you like it so far, it has a long way to go. Thank you for reading my story. **


	2. Childs play

**Chapter 2: _Childs play_**

_At this time every thing seemed to be in order. The Dragoneyrs where gone never to be found or seen again, and King Gero had his new land. Now King Gero was a smart man. He may have earsed the though of Dragoneyrs, but he didn't erase the war and the victory over it. Since he had the new land to play with, he became very busy. So busy that he didn't really pay to much attention to the "little kids" running around the castle. _

_It had been some time since Master Roshi found Krillin in his egg shells. Krillin was now 4 years old. Krillin and Goku became close. They though of each other as brothers. Goku was now 7, making him the "big brother." He showed Krillin around and taught him every thing so far, or at least what little Krillin could remember. _

_Goku and Krillin weren't alone in the castle. They had other friends to play with, but the best of friends to play with where prince Juunana, and princess Juuhachi. Now it was forbidden for the princess and prince to play with the servants, but they made the exception to the rule since the twins where only 4 years old. _

"Tag! You're it!!" said little Juunana as he punched Goku in the back. He then ran away.

"Hey!" yelled Goku "That's not fair you can't hit that hard!!" He then started to case after Juunana.

As the two of them ran though out the castle, Juuhachi was sitting in her room playing with her newest doll. They ran passed her room yelling at each other.

She was gently bushing her dolls hair while she shook her head in disgust. "Boys!" she whispered in a cutie childish voice.

The two boys kept running around the whole castle. At one point Goku then jumped on Juunana's back, making them roll down the hall way. As they where rolling Master Roshi was getting Krillin dressed up to play.

He started to notice little problems with his cloths. He started to get holes on the backs of his shirt. At first Roshi just though, it was because the boys are ruff, but none of the other kids where getting these holes. As he was thinking about this, Krillin was starting to get restless. He was moving around a lot and making funny noises. "Ok, ok! You can go play!" said Roshi as he let him go.

Krillin then walked out side right out of his room. That was the worst timing for him to do so, because the minute he walked out Juunana and Goku where rolling down the hall. They hit Krillin of course and made him a part of the rolling ball.

They rolled all the way down to the stair way and into the kitchen. It would be out of there luck that, that part of the castle was all build down hill so they keep rolling. They rolled far enough that they hit the door of General Nineteen's office.

"Ouch!" Yelled Juunana and he turned his head in a dizzy way. "Why did you do that Goku?"

"Because it was fun!!" said Goku as he got up dizzy.

Just then the door opened and General Nineteen came out. "What's going on out here?" he said in a scary, imitating voice. "Why was there a knock on my door?!?"

Juunana sat on the floor while Goku and Krillin stood up as face as they could. The servants had to show respect to every one in the castle so they had to stand and bow there heads to him. Since they where only kids they just had to stand.

"We where just playing around sir." Said Goku

"Really?!? Well you kids shouldn't be playing down here!! The next time I catch you kids down here I will tell your father Juunana, and have the two of you on a cleaning duty!"

Juunana didn't seem to care too much, but Goku and Krillin did. The General then started down at Krillin. There was something about him he didn't like. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was just some thing.

No one really knew about this, but General Nineteen's memory of the Dragoneyrs where erased as well. It was met only for the king, but he got some of it as well. Even though Krillin was only 4, he still treated him older then he was supposed to be.

"I take it this was all your fault young man!" yelled the General at Krillin.

Krillin looked up at him with fear in his eyes. Every one though there was a problem with Krillin because he never spoke. He only mumbled a few words here and there, but he couldn't speak. Since he didn't say any thing the General grabbed his arm.

"Come here!!! You're in big trouble for starting this whole mess!!" He then started to drag him down the hall way and into the Kings chambers. Krillin looked back and Goku and Juunana hoping they would say some thing.

Goku turned to Juunana. "Juunana we have to do some thing!!"

He just looked up at Goku. "No we don't. I don't wanna!"

"Juunana! It was our fault!! Come on!" he then grabbed his arm and started to run off in there direction.

--

Back with General Nineteen, he was dragging poor Krillin down the hall way. Krillin tried to scramble away but Nineteen's grip was hard. Krillin just mumbled and mumbled trying to break loose.

Then the unthinkable happened. Krillin started to go though some changes, as all baby Dragoneyrs did. Since they where both human and dragon they had to learn how to change back in forth. The troublesome part about it was that at Krillin's age he didn't know how to control it.

Krillin's fingernails now where dragon claws, and he scratched General Nineteen's arm.

"AH Shit!!!!" he yelled as he let go of Krillin. Krillin hit the floor on his butt and ran away.

General Nineteen looked at his arm. There where big and long nail markers. "Damn." He said "That is no regular child."

Krillin then noticed he was running as fast as he could up the stair way and into the nearest room. He ran in and hid under the bed. He started to shake making weird mumbling noises. That was the way Krillin showed that he was scared. He decided to stay under there and not to come out.

--

Every one was running around looking for Krillin, every one that is but Juuhachi. She just walked out of her room for a glass of water when she saw Goku and Juunana running by.

"What's going on?" asked Juuhachi.

"We lost Krillin!! He got in trouble because of us and now we can't find him!!" said Goku as he ran passed her. Juunana unwillingly followed.

"Dumb Boys." Said Juuhachi as she started to walk back into her room. She then sat down on her bed and picked up her doll. She looked down and saw what looked like a tail coming out from under the bed. It then moved and slid under the bed.

She jumped off the bed and looked under it. She lifted the sheet to see a dragon under there.

"AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed dropping her doll and running into the wall. She looked at the bed and was very frighten. "G-get, get away!! I mean it!!"

Just then the bed started to move. Juuhachi was getting more scared by the second. Just then Krillin popped up from under the bed. He looked straight up at her and Juuhachi threw her doll in his face.

"Krillin!!!" yelled Juuhachi. "Don't do that!! You scared me!!"

Krillin just looked up at her and smiled. She gave off a face.

"What are you doing in here any way? This is _my _room!! You're not allowed in her!!"

He just continued to smile at her. She gave him a glare.

"Why don't you ever say anything? Can't you talk? You're weirder then Goku!"

She then walked back to her bed and sat down on it. "Can I have my doll back now?"

He looked to the floor and saw the doll. He picked it up and handed it to her. "Thanks I guess. Now leave! Goku and my brother are looking for you!"

He just smiled at her again. "Get out of hear!!!" yelled Juuhachi

Krillin now sensed she was getting upset. He then turned around and ran off. As he ran off Juuhachi noticed he had a tail coming out of his pants. She gave off a face of concern. "Boys are weird." She said as she went back to playing with her doll.

--

Later on that night it was time for dinner. Servants weren't really treated that well when it came to dinner. They basically ate what ever was left over. The adults where ok with it, but of course the kids wouldn't be.

Goku sat there staring at the dinning table watching every one eat. His stomach was grumbling. "Ah………I'm very hungry Master!" said Goku

"You'll have to wait until there done in there Goku." Said Master Roshi as he was holding Krillin.

Krillin's stomach was grumbling as well. He really needed to eat some thing and fast. Dragoneyrs where almost always hungry and needed to eat daily. By this time in his life though he hadn't eaten as much as he should have had. Krillin started to mumble and move around a lot. Roshi tried to stop him.

"Krillin? What's wrong with you?" he asked. Krillin just kept moving around. He really needed to eat. "Krillin!"

"He must be really hungry!!" said Goku. Just then Krillin roared. He roared so loud that Goku and Roshi both flew back.

"WAHOOO!!!" yelled Goku out of excitement. "That was cool!!"

"Uh-oh!" said Roshi as he heard foot steps coming in there direction.

Just then the doors opened and King Gero came out of the door. "What the hell was that?"

The Three of them quickly stood up as Roshi bowed. "I'm sorry sir, It's just we all are very hungry and…………."

"Well for that disturbance none of you will get any food!" he said as he throws his finger out at them. "Now go and clean out the kitchen!" Roshi then made his way to the kitchen. "……and as of you two go clean out the table. If I see you get any where near the leftovers you'll be on horse cleaning duty for a month!"

Goku and Krillin then made there way to the table. By now Krillin was staving and drooling over all the leftover foods. He really wanted to put the food in his mouth rather then the trash can, but General Nineteen was standing there towering over them.

"Poor guys." Said Juuhachi as she stood there watching them clean.

"Huh?" said Juunana as he was stuffing his face full of cookies he stole from the kitchen.

"Never mind." Said Juuhachi as she rolled her eyes at him. She and him then walked off to go to there rooms.

Later on that night Krillin's tummy was going out of control. He couldn't take it any more. He got up from where he was sleeping and made his way to the kitchen. He found his way where the food was placed. He saw the big piece of Steak that was just sitting there, within a matter of minutes it was all gone. Most Dragoneyrs ate plates of food, but since her was so young that was it for him.

The Next morning General Nineteen was looking everywhere to find his steak that he was going to have for breakfast.

--

_For the next couple of months things would be going on like that. Goku and Juunana would get in some type of trouble and some how some way Krillin would get blamed for it. Krillin would have his little dragon spurts and the only one to really notice it would be Juuhachi. Krillin sadly still didn't know how to talk. The rest of the servants started to make fun of Krillin since he was the only 4 year old they knew that didn't know how to talk. _

_Roshi was getting worried as well. He didn't know too much about Dragoneyrs, so he decided to go back to the hills and see if he could find any thing about the Dragoneyrs babies. As he was up there they where building some thing to take place of the empty land. He got there just in time to find an old baby book called "How to raise your baby."_

_He got back to the castle just in time before the guards made there daily rounds. _

"Ok what does this book say about 4 year olds?" asked Roshi to him-self as he flipped through it. "Here we go!" The book read:

_**Your son/daughter is now a big 4 years old. This is one of the biggest times in there lives. They learn about who they are and go through some big changes. **_

_**The first change would be that they slowly learn how to change from Dragon to Human. **_

Roshi's eyes got a little bigger. "This doesn't sound good." He then continued to read.

_**The little baby would slowly start to change from time to time. By the age of 16 or So they would have learned how to change from one to the other with out any problems, but as of now they mite change when ever. If you start to notice holes in there cloths it is normal. **_

**_The second thing is that the little baby mite have a big stomach. Kids at this age need to get a lot. This is the stage where they grow up big and strong. They have big stomachs so they must eat at least 2 pounds of meat daily. _**

"AT LEAST?!?" said Roshi with his eyes growing huge. "We barely get any meat as it is!!"

_**If this is not reached the baby will go into dragon instinct and eat what ever it may find. **_

"Well that explains why all the meat as been disappearing after dinner." He keeps reading.

_**Thirdly at this age they must learn how to talk. It's harder for them to learn to talk because of the fire that lays in there throat. At the age of 7 they will learn how to control the fire. At this age the minute they learn to talk, fire will uncontrollably come out as well. **_

"Why did I ever pick him up?" asked Roshi to him-self. "This seems harder and harder ever minute."

He put the book under his old dirty seat and walked out to see if he could find Krillin. "I guess I should teach Krillin how to talk. If any one else tries to make him talk they mite get burned!!"

Just as he left the room Goku ran over to him. "Master!! Master we got Krillin to say some thing!!"

'Oh no!!!' though Roshi. He was about to go and get Krillin until he was called off to aid the general. 'I hope the fire doesn't work yet!'

--

Juunana and Goku where standing right in front of Krillin. "Come on Krillin!" said Goku "Say it again!"

Krillin mumbled a little then said. "K-krillin, my name Krillin!!"

"He got it!!" said Juunana "See there's nothing wrong with him; I told you I could get him to say a full sentence!!"

"It wasn't all the way full!!" argued Goku.

"I still got him to say something!! Now you have to clean my room!!"

"I have to do that any way." Said Goku in a mad voice as he walked off to clean Juunana's room.

Juunana smiled and turned to Krillin. "Now say, Juunana is the best of all."

Krillin just made a werid face. Then some werid rumbling noises happened in his stomach. Juunana made a werid face back at him. "Well fine!! You don't have to be mean about it."

He then stormed off to down stairs. Just as he left, Krillin's stomach noises moved up to his throat. He then burped. This was no ordinary burp. He burped out fire. It is the first time he fire come out there was very little, but enough to burn the floor board.

Right after he did that, One of the servants came by and saw that the floor as been burnt.

"What the hell?" he said as looked at Krillin. "Dang you little trouble maker!! I knew we should have kept the matches away from the servants!"

He then picked Krillin up. "I guess I'll just have to give you work to do. Who is your dad?"

Krillin just shrugged. "K-krillin!! My name Krillin!!! Krillin!!"

"Not your name! What's your dad's name?"

"Krillin!!"

The servant just sighed. "I guess I'll just give you some thing to do. You're small so I'll give you to clean the stables."

As he picked him up and started to walk off Krillin looked like he needed to burp.

--

As they where down by the stables, Krillin still didn't burp. The servant gave him the job of picking up all the hay. That was most likely the worst thing to give him at the moment.

Krillin couldn't hold it in any longer. He then burped into the hay making it go on fire. Krillin out of shock dropped it and walked back ward.

One of the other servants looked back and saw the bush of hay on fire. "FIRE!!! FIRE!!!" he yelled as he ran off in the other way.

Krillin just sat there wide eyed at what he had done. "W-whoa." He mumbled. Then found out the word "WOW!"

He then gave off a big smile. Just then the servant came by with a bucket of water. He pored the water over the hay before it spread. Then he turned to Krillin.

"How did that happen?"

Krillin shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you do this?"

He shrugged again.

"Well what do you have to say for this??!?!?"

"Wow!!" he then smiled.

The servant then became very frustrated and picked up Krillin again. "I guess I'll just lock you in a room. You seem to be better off alone then with other people you damn troublemaker!"

Krillin's smile then turned into a frown. It looked and seemed that no one in the castle yet appreciate him. He was making more enemies then friends. He was hoping that that will all change soon.

--

**That's it for now. What changes will happen next with Krillin and his new developments? Will he make other problems? Find out in the next Chapter. Thank you for reading my story. **


	3. Ruff Changes

**Chapter 3: _Ruff Changes_**

_Things have not been going well for little Krillin. When he was only 4 he had made more enemies then friends. Every one named him as there "bad luck" child. Roshi was beginning to be looked down on as well. There was nothing he could do about it thought. He couldn't tell every one that "bad luck" Krillin was really a Dragoneyr nor could he ever think of getting rid of him. Krillin may have been a trouble maker in every one else's eyes, but he was still gold to Roshi and Goku _

_As years started to pass, Things for the three of them got a little harder. Krillin was now 7 years old. He now knew how to talk with out setting any thing on fire, but still could not control his little out burst. Roshi had a hard time hiding his little bursts he had. Even though Krillin knew how to talk, he still liked being silent. Krillin was growing to be calm for his age. Since most of the servants didn't think highly of him, he was mostly though of as the nothing. _

_Goku was 10 and was very helpful around the castle. He was more or less Juunana's best friend, even though Juunana would never admit it. The twins where 7 as well and growing. Juunana was growing to be a little brat. He made Goku and or Krillin do whatever he wanted them too. Juuhachi was a silent little girl. All she really ever did was play with her dolls and never really talk to any of the servants. _

"Goku! Krillin!" yelled Juunana as he laid in bed. It was early morning and the two boys where still sleeping. Juunana just sat there hoping his yelling was heard a cross the hall.

"GOKU! KRILLIN!" he yelled again. He crossed his arms waiting for them. "I really hope they don't make me get out of bed!" he said to him self. "GOKU! KRILLIN!"

Juunana's yelling was all in vein. Goku and Krillin where still sound asleep not hearing a word of Juunana's yelling. Roshi on the other had could.

"What in the world does that boy want?" said Roshi as he got up all tried like. "I guess I better wake the boy's up."

He got up from his spot on the floor and hit Goku and Krillin lightly on the head. "Boys! Juunana's calling you"

They where still sound asleep. He then hit them harder. "Come on you two! I can't stand to hear that boy's yelling any more."

Just as he hit them Goku slowly got up. "H-huh? What?"

Krillin then got up slowly after yawning.

"Go to Juunana's room. He's been calling you for a while now."

"GOKU! KRILLIN!" yelled Juunana again.

Roshi looked at them. "Well hurry up you two!"

The both of them scrambled to his room. Goku pushed through the door first as Krillin tumbled after. "It's about time you two showed up!" said Juunana

"What is it Juunana?" asked Goku in a tried voice as he was rubbing his eye. Krillin was already falling asleep at the door.

"I'm hungry. Go get me some food!"

Goku's jaw dropped. "What? You woke us up for that? You're going to eat breakfast soon!"

"Not soon enough. Go sneak me some food from the kitchen." Said Juunana calmly as he laid back.

"Easy for you to say, you don't get in trouble if your caught." Said Goku under his breath. He then walked out of the room tripping over the sleep Krillin by the door way.

"Stupid servant." Said Juunana.

As the two of them made there way to the kitchen they saw General Nineteen in the hall way. Krillin at this age of his life was now scared to death of General Nineteen. Krillin the hid behind Goku.

"Krillin what's wrong?" asked Goku

"G-general Nineteen!" he said as he pointed to him.

At this early in the morning he wasn't much of a threat to any one. He stood there looking around as he scratched his butt and looked like he was making his way to the out house.

"Aw Krillin just don't get in his way that's all!" Whispered Goku "Now come on."

They both tip toed around General Nineteen as he looked out side all dazed. "Gee-I wish there was some thing that could get me stimulated in the morning." Yawned Nineteen.

As they made there way in side the kitchen, Goku looked around to see if they could fine any thing to get Juunana to eat. It looked like there search was use less until Goku spotted a piece of bread on the high table. "Goal!" he whispered

Goku slowly made his way there. He then started to climb to the top of the table. He got only so far before he fell to the floor. "Dang it!" said Goku as was rubbing his butt. "Well looks like Juunana will just have to wait for br………………." He turned to look at Krillin but saw that he was already on top of the high table. "WHOAW!" said Goku as his jaw dropped.

"How did you get up there if I couldn't?" asked Goku with a questionable look on his face.

"I'm not sure." He said as his claws turned back into finger nails.

Goku could not explain it but he didn't care any more. "Ok Krillin just gets the bread!"

Krillin nodded as he moved forward to get the slice of bread. Make sure not mess any thing that was on the table he slowly got the bread.

"Great!" said Goku "Now get back down before you get caught."

Just before Krillin jumped off he noticed a big piece of meat on the table. Krillin couldn't get his eyes off of it.

"Krillin!" said Goku. "Come on I hear some one coming!"

Krillin took the large piece of meat and stuffed it in his mouth as he made his way down off the table. He ate the meat in about 3 bites.

"Come on we got to get out of here!" said Goku in kind of a fuss.

Since it was taking Krillin to long to get down he just ended up jumping. Goku looked wide eyed again as Krillin made a smooth landing on the floor.

"Wow."

Krillin just smiled. Just then they hear foot steps coming into the room. The both of them hid as they saw General Nineteen walk into the kitchen. He looked around and sat on the smaller table.

"Where did I put that bread I had last night?" he said as he looked around a bit.

"Uh oh." Whispered Krillin all frighten as he tugged on the bread he had in his arms.

Goku grabbed Krillin's arm and ran though the ends of the table. When they made there way though, Krillin accidentally hit Nineteen's leg.

"What the………………" said Nineteen as he looked around. Goku and Krillin dashed out before Nineteen looked under the table.

"HURRY!" said Goku as the both of them made a mad dash to Juunana's room. General Nineteen slowly started to fallow the moving he heard going on up near the twins rooms.

Krillin passed the bread to Goku as he opened to the door to Juunana's room.

"It's a bought time you got here!" Juunana said rudely.

"Here!" said Goku out of breath "Take the bread quick!"

Juunana took it and looked at it funny. "This is all you got me?"

"Yeah, Eat it quick!" he said as he pulled Krillin and ran out of the room back into there room. Right when they got into there room, Nineteen walked into the hall way. "What's all that noise I hear?"

He walked though and looked into Roshi's room. He saw Goku and Krillin pretending to sleep. He though nothing of it as he then looked into Juunana's room. He looked and saw Juunana eating his bread.

Nineteen then looked at him wide eyed and said, "So you're the one who stole my bread!"

"What! No I didn't it was Goku and Krillin!" Blamed Juunana as fast as he could.

"You little liar there asleep in there 'room' if that's what you would even call it!" he then picked up Juunana by the ear.

"I didn't take the bread I swear!" yelled Juunana crying as he was being pulled.

"Then why did I see you eating it?" yelled back General Nineteen. "For taking my bread you'll have to clean your own plate tonight and I'm telling you're father!"

"WHAT! I have to clean my own! NO!" cried Juunana as they made there way down the stair well.

When they could hear nothing Goku peeked he's head out of the room. Goku sighed and gave off a short laugh. "We did it Krillin!"

Krillin gave off a loud sigh. "Wow!"

Then they heard a loud grumble. It was Goku's stomach. "Oh man!" he said as he touched his belly. "I wish I took some food! Our breakfast isn't until way later!"

Krillin smiled as he took a small piece of the bread from his pocket. "I was going to eat this but you could have it!" said Krillin.

Goku smiled. "Thanks Krillin." He took the bread and started to eat it. "Come on. He said with his face half full. "We have to start doing some of our easier choirs before we get into trouble. Just as they where about to run off some one called out to them in a low voice.

"Hey."

Krillin had very good hearing and heard it, while Goku just kept running. Krillin turned around and looked for what the noise was. He then looked a little down the hall and saw a figure in the door way.

"Huh?" he said as he walked down a little farther. "Who said that?"

"I did." Said the figure as it walked out a little more. It was Juuhachi. Krillin's eyes got bigger. Juuhachi never really spoke to any one let alone "bad luck" Krillin.

"W-what do you want?" he said looking a little scared.

"You two where the one's that stole the bread huh?" she said staring at him.

This was making Krillin very nervous, which for a Dragoneyr was kind of bad. At the age he was in he could change for the littlest things.

"Y-yeah……..why?"

"That was cool." She said still showing not the biggest emotion. "I need help getting some thing my-self."

"What is it?" asked Krillin

"Mine and my brother's birthday is coming up soon. I think my dad favors Juunana more then he does me cause he's the boy. I'd like to find that out."

"How do we do that?"

"Later on today, I want to sneak into my dad's office. I wan to find out what he got my brother."

"O-okay. When later?"

"After the noon comes. When there are no shadows." She looked at him hard. "See you then." She then closed her door.

Krillin looked long and hard at her room. _'She_ _wants my help?" _

"Krillin!"

He made a sharp turn to see Goku yelling at him. "Krillin! Come on we need to get to work!"

Krillin then ran off to help Goku.

-

Later on Goku and Krillin where in the back of the barn cleaning out all the hay. Krillin was now all sweaty and dirty when he saw the floor. There where no shadows. "Oh uh!"

Said Krillin.

"What?" said Goku in a pant as he put down a stack of hay. "What's wrong?"

"Um………………..I have to pee!" lied Krillin.

Goku rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me! Just go! Be quick though we got more hay to move."

"Ok!" Krillin then ran faster back to the castle. _'I'm late!'_

By the time he got to Juuhachi's room he was even more sweaty and dirty. He got to the room to see Juuhachi standing in front of her room with one of her dolls. "You're late."

"I-I'm s-sorry!" panted Krillin. He then fell to the floor.

"Come on. My dad is relaxing right now." She then walked to the far stair way. Krillin fallowed.

They hid behind a wall, as King Gero seemed to come from his office. "Good where here in time." Said Juuhachi. "My dad has just left."

Krillin was getting really nervous. Juuhachi wasn't looking at him but he could feel some thing going on.

"Ok Krillin you read…………………………." She turned to look at Krillin and saw that his head looked like a Dragon, as well as his feet, hands and he had grown a tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Juuhachi as she moved to the other side of the hall way with her eyes closed. As she slowly looked at Krillin again he was back to normal.

"KRILLIN!" she yelled.

Krillin shook his head. "What?"

She then punched him in the shoulder. "Don't you EVER do that around me again!" she though he just played a joke on her with a mask. "I don't know what you got from being around my brother, but don't do it around me!" She then turned her head and started to walk inside the office. "Now come on!"

Krillin just stood there and thought to him-self before he walked in with her. _'Dang, I guess Master Roshi was right. Never fart around girls.' _

They walked into the office as quite as they could. "Where would your dad keep your guys gifts?"

"I don't know. I'll look on his desk. You look on the shelf." They then moved.

Juuhachi looked inside his deck and found nothing. Krillin looked at the shelf and saw it was a little to high for him. He tried to climb it but fell on to the floor. '_That's odd." _He thought. _'I was able to do this stuff this morning!' _

He then kicked the shelf out of anger, making a bunch of papers fall to the floor. They seemed to be old ones until he came across what looked like a list for birthday things. Krillin's eyes got big. It seemed that Krillin had finally did some thing right. He was just about to call Juuhachi until he read some thing on the paper. It looked like it said "Brat."

Now mostly Servants are not allowed to read, but Dragoneyrs have a bigger brain then most humans. They know how to read since the moment they are born. That and Roshi was also a good teacher. Krillin took a closer look at the paper. It read:

_List of Birthday things for Juunana _

_Hmm…………………………I haven't came up with what I want yet. I don't know if I'm going to get him a horse, a bow 'n arrow, or just his own land yet. He will be future ruler of this land of course. Or maybe I should just have my servants make him even more toys. A boy his age needs toys! I haven't decided yet. I'll discus it with General Nineteen first over a meeting. _

_The girl._

_Oh yes I have to get Juuhachi some thing as well. Why did I have to have twins? The boy would have been great. She's just a brat. She's to quite, keeps to her-self and never wants to do any thing with her brother. I think I'll just give her nothing. I'll talk to General Nineteen about this as well…………………………………… _

As Krillin finished reading it Juuhachi came by. "Did you find any thing?"

"Ah no!" said Krillin as he stupidly dropped the papers.

Juuhachi reached down to pick it up and read the stuff about her. After she finished she started to cry. She then dropped her doll to the floor.

"I knew it!" she cried. "I knew dad hated me! All he cares about is stupid Juunana! I hate every one!" she then kicked the shelf as had as she could and ran out of the office crying. When she kicked the shelf a more papers fell and hit Krillin.

"Now what where you saying on the twins birthdays?" said a voice from what seemed out side the hall way. Krillin got scared. If he got caught in the room with all the papers on the floor he would be dead.

He quickly picked up Juuhachi's doll and ran to the door. Right when he got there he saw King Gero and General Nineteen coming his way. Krillin was nervous again. With out really thinking he ran back to the shelf and jumped as high as he could on to it. He couldn't explain how he did it but he did. He then instinctively put the doll in his mouth and jumped from the shelf onto the ceiling. King Gero and General Nineteen just walked into the room missing every thing he just did.

"Now what are you getting Juunana and Juuhachi for there birthday?" asked General Nineteen.

"I'm not sure. Juunana is easy, but Juuhachi I can't think of any thing." Said King Gero.

"Well what are you getting the boy?"

"I think the bow 'n arrow would be fun." He then heard a crushing noise. He looked down and saw all his papers on the floor. "How did this happen!"

"Hmm one of the servants must have dropped them when they came in to clean the room."

" That's not possible! The room is a mess!" he looked around and called out to Nineteen. "Have one of the servants come in and clean this room!"

"Yes Sir!" said General Nineteen He then walked out of the room.

King Gero then made his way out of the room, "Damn Servants can't do a thing right." A couple of seconds after King Gero left the room, Krillin's Dragoneyr claws went back to normal. Making Krillin fall from the ceiling onto The King's desk. It made a loud thud.

"OUCH!" mumbled Krillin since he still had doll in his mouth.

"What was that!" yelled King Gero as he heard a thud come from his office. By the time he heard it he was in an other hall, giving Krillin just enough time to run away and run back to the barn.

When Krillin got there, Goku was already done with most of the choirs. He looked at Krillin and was pissed.

"Where were you?" he yelled. "I needed help feeding all these cows! What where you doing in the outhouse? Taking a dump!"

"A-ahh……………………………….."

Just then Goku saw the doll that Krillin had in his hands. "What's that?" asked Goku

"A-ahh…………………………………"

Goku gave a weird look. "Where you playing with Juuhachi?"

"A-ahh…………………………………."

Goku then took the doll from Krillin's hands. "You know Krillin, you're not supposed to be playing with dolls! You're supposed to be helping me! Dolls are for girls and girls only!" Goku then turned around to feed an other cow. "I mean that's usually all that makes a girl happy half the time!"

Krillin though out loud for a second. "Makes a girl happy?" Just then Krillin got an idea. "That's it!"

-

_Days went by and the twin's birthday arrived. Juunana couldn't have been any more excited or bratty about the day. He made all the servants he could lives a living hell, mostly being Goku and Krillin. Poor Juuhachi couldn't help but feeling any more upset. She now knew it was true that her father favored Juunana more then he did her, so she dreamed and wish that this day would past. _

_King Gero gave Juunana his gift. A brand new Bow 'n arrow set. He also made sure that he would not use it with real bows until he was 12. Juuhachi knew she wasn't getting a gift from her dad. Instead General Nineteen felt bad for her so he had one of the servants make her a new dress. Juuhachi felt a little better. Later on that day though was one more surprise that she would have never guessed. _

"Here I come read or not!" yelled Juunana has he aimed for Goku's head with his new Bow 'n arrow set. Since the bow's weren't real, they where made with cotton. So they didn't hurt to much when they hit you. Juunana let go and got half of Goku's ear.

"Ouch!" yelled Goku. _'I really hate his stupid new toy!' _

As they ran down the hall way, Juuhachi was alone in her room crying. Just then she heard a knock on her door. She got up from her bed and opened the door. She saw nothing until she looked down. There on the floor, where two dolls. One was her original doll she dropped in the office, and an other was a crap fully made one out of hay, chicken feathers and cow skin. It kind of grossed her out until she saw a piece of paper on it. She picked it up and read it. It said:

"Happy Birthday Juuhachi! From Krillin." 

Her eyes got bigger. A small smile went onto her face. _'he went thought the trouble to make me this crappy doll? How sweet.' _

She looked up to see Krillin standing on the other side of the hall way, nervous looking. She smiled at him as a sign of thank you. He gave an even bigger smile back. This little thing of thank you lasted about 5 seconds until Juunana beamed Krillin in the head with a bow.

He feel to the ground hard, as Juunana stood there laughing. "HA, HA, I got him! YES! I got you!" he then ran off as Goku came in from the other direction.

"You Brat! Stop beaming us with your stupid bows!" yelled Goku

"I can do what ever I want! It's my birthday!" mocked Juunana as he ran down the stair wall. Goku then fallowed.

Krillin gave a glace to Juuhachi one last time as Goku called out his name.

"Krillin! Help me get Juunana to stop!"

"Coming!" yelled Krillin as he ran down to help.

Juuhachi just stood there and rolled her eyes. "Boys!" she then went back into her room to play with her new birthday present.

-

**Finally! This chapter is done! Sorry it took me so long to finish it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. So what do you think will happen next? Will Juuhachi and Krillin be best of friends? Will Goku ever beat the crap out of Juunana? Find out next time! Thank you for reading my story. **


	4. Teenage blues

**Chapter 4: _Teenage blues _**

_Years have now passed and every one was now going thought there hormonal changes. Everyone that is expect for Krillin. His hormonal changes for a Dragoneyr where different and very dangerous. For regular Dragoneyrs, this won't be a big problem, because at this stage of there life they turn into dragons with out warning. If they where mad, they change. Very hungry they would change. It wouldn't be a problem because they would also learn how to control it._

_But for poor Krillin not knowing he is a Dragoneyr, this would be a very big problem! Goku was 18, which made Juunana Krillin and Juuhachi 15. They other teenager where going though there own problems as well. Juuhachi being the only girl of that age was going though problems too. None of the boys seemed to notice, since they seemed to have there own"problems". _

"FATHER!" Yelled Juunana has he was fixing his shirt a bit. He learned to be snotty and rude, just like his father.

"What is it son?" said King Gero as he walked though the door.

"Do I really have to go to this meeting with you?" he complained. He then started to fix his hair a bit.

"Of course you do!" he said proudly. "You're an adult now! You have to learn how to act like a real prince now. I may die any day now and you'll have to talk my place!"

"But Father…………………." He moaned. "I want to have fun! This stuff is boring!" he walked to his window. He then looked down to see Goku and Krillin throwing hay at each other.

"You can have fun later! Besides being the leader of this country will bring every one great pride! What would you rather be a salve?" said King Gero

'_At least they seem to be having fun!' _though Juunana as he walked away.

"Ok cut it out!" yelled Goku as he blocked a thing of hay coming his way. "We really need to get to work before we get into more trouble!"

"I don't care!" yelled Krillin has picked up another stack. "Every one hates me already so who cares!" he then threw it at Goku's face.

"Not every one!" said Goku in a sly voice. "Juuhachi likes you." He said as he throws more hay into Krillin's face. Krillin fell back.

"What? No she doesn't!"

"Yeah she does! You're her personal slave! She asks you to get her some food; you ask 'what kind?' She asks you to jump, you say 'how high?' She asks you to fall of a cliff you say 'which one?'" he then grab a bucket. "You're HER slave, and you'd do any thing for her in a heart beat!"

"Not true!" he said as he slipped over some of the hay. "Well, ok I may do all that stuff for her, but it's just because I feel bad. Her dad doesn't treat her as well as he treats Juunana."

"Horse shit!" said Goku as he went over to the cows. "You do it cus you _like her!"_ He then gave him a sly look.

Krillin glared. "I do not!" he then threw some more hay in his face.

"Hey really cut it out with the hay." Said Goku. "It takes me forever to get it out of my hair!"

Krillin then stopped to think. He saw Goku picking the hay out of his hair and wondered, why don't I have hair? Krillin then moved his hand over his head.

"Goku?"

"Yeah what?" he said as he was milking a cow.

"Where do you have hair?" he asked a little embarrassed.

Goku looked up at him. "Where the hell did that question come from?"

"Just asking!" said Krillin as he sat down.

Goku then turned to continuing milking the cow. "Same places you do."

"That's the thing." Said Krillin. "I have no hair."

Goku stopped milking the cow and turned to him slowly with a face of disbelief. "Mean you tell me you have no hair?"

Krillin nodded his head. "I don't even know where I need to have hair all except for my eye brows!"

Goku then turned to chair to him. "Ok, you don't have hair on your head, how about your stomach?"

Krillin showed him his stomach. No hair.

"Well how about your back?"

Krillin turned around. No hair.

"Your arms?"

Pulled up his sleeves. No hair.

"Your arm pit!"

No hair.

"Your legs! You have to have hair on your legs!"

Pulled down his shirt and pulled up his pants. No Hair.

"Oh my Kami! Well you have to have hair in this place!" He then pointed to his balls. "You must, don't you."

Krillin didn't feel like pulling his pants down so he just looked. He then looked up and shook his head no.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU………………………."

Just then Master Roshi walked by. "What are the two of you doing?"

Krillin quickly turned around closing his pants. Goku then looked over to Roshi as well.

"Roshi is there some thing you never told us?" asked Goku.

"Hmm? Like what?" He said as he gave an uncaring look.

"Like on why I'm so hairy," Asked Goku. "and why is Krillin not?"

Roshi's eyes got a little bigger. '_oh no! They have figured it out!' _

"How so?" he asked.

"I mean I'm hairy almost all over the place. Krillin has almost no hair at all! I mean all but his eye brows!"

Roshi never really noticed until Goku pointed it out. "Ah-that mite be because Krillin is a slow learner. I mean he didn't learn to talk until he was 4, maybe his hormonal hair won't grow until he's older."

"hmm maybe then." Though a loud Goku. Krillin just stared with his jaw dropped.

"I didn't learn to talk until I was 4!" he whined.

Then they all went back to work.

_Later on that night Roshi was getting a little worried. He knew that when Krillin was a baby he was a handful now he was worried about how he would be as a teenager. He knew of the other changes every one else was having._

_In was now dinner and Juuhachi still didn't come down from her room. All the female slaves tried to get her to come down but it didn't work. Every one who was at the dinner table knew some thing was wrong at this point. _

"What's wrong with that women?" said General Nineteen as he was drooling waiting to eat. "I'm starving! Why won't she come down yet?"

"I have no clue." Said King Gero. "Juunana do you know what is wrong with your sister?"

"I don't know?" he said as he started to stuff his face with food.

"Juunana you know you have to wait for your sister before you start eating." Said the king in a not caring tone of voice.

"Well I'm tried of waiting!" he said. "The food is going to get colder the longer we wait!"

"I'll send another servant then." Said King Gero.

"but we have sent all the women ones up there!" complained General Nineteen.

"I guess I'll send a boy then." He then turned to Krillin who looked as if he was staring at the steak that was on his plate.

"You! Boy!" he yelled as he snapped his fingers at Krillin.

"Huh?" he said as he popped out of his daze.

"Go get my daughter now!" he ordered.

"Ah yes sir!" said Krillin as he started to run up the stairs.

"Run to your princess, you slave!" whispered Goku in a sly voice.

Krillin glared as he continued to go. He got all the way to her room. He saw the other women servants all around the room.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She's not going to come down." Said one of the older servants, "You can try all you want but she won't come down. It's a women thing."

Then she left. Following her where all the other women servants. Krillin then took a deep breath and knocked on the wall.

"Who is it?" asked Juuhachi from inside.

"It's ah me. It's Krillin!" he said in a semi cheerful voice.

"Well what the hell do you want?" she yelled back. "I'm not in the mood right now for your stupid games!"

'_That's odd. She's never told me that before!' _ "Ah Juuhachi are you sure?"

"Yes! Now just get the hell away!" she yelled again.

Krillin was now getting hurt. He didn't just want to leave her so he would do what he always would do. Just walk in. "Juuhachi I don't know what the big deal is…………" he then started to walk in "……..but I'm sure we can wo……………………."

He then saw some thing he hadn't hope to see. There was Juuhachi in just her bra and underwear, sitting on her bed. Then on her bed was a big trail of blood.

"OH…………………..MY……………………………….." gasped Krillin he was started to stare.

"AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA" screamed Juuhachi as loud as she could. She then through a doll, a shoe and what ever else she could get her hands on, at Krillin's head. Hitting his head every single time. Krillin tried as hard as he could to get out before she killed him.

Get got out of the room, with half his life left. '_what the hell was all that?'_ he though. _'I mean she grew a body figure, but where was that blood coming from?" _

Just then the women servants came running back. "What's wrong!" said the older lady.

"I don't know!" said Krillin. "Some thing is wrong with Juuhachi though! She's bleeding!"

The old lady gave him a glare. "She's what? You didn't walk in there did you?"

"Yeah why?"

The old women now hit him hard in the head. "Why did you do that! I told you not to worry about it!"

"But I wanted to know what was wrong! Why is she bleeding? Didn't she hurt her-self?"

The old women rolled her eyes. "Do you know any thing about women?"

Krillin shook his head no. The old women hit him on the head again. "You're just one big idiot!" she then grabs him by the ear and took him to the side and whispered. "You know where babies come from right?"

Krillin stopped to thing. "Ah yeah, from girls right?"

"Yes and you know what happens when a girl doesn't get pregnant?"

Krillin shook his head no. The lady then went to his ear and whispered what was wrong.

Krillin's eyes then got wider and his jaw dropped. He then turned a little red. The old lady hit him once again. "And you walked in on her!"

"Well what do, I do?" said Krillin as he rubbed his head.

"Nothing! You've done enough, more then enough!" said the lady as she started to walk off.

Krillin felt really bad for what he had just done. He just about to walk off until some thing caught his attention. He smelt some thing. (It seems weird to say that some one with no nose can smell, but it was possible for Dragoneyrs to still smell). Some thing that to him smelt heavenly. He turned and noticed it was coming from Juuhachi's room. He noticed when he first walked in her room.

'_What's that smell?' _he though _'and why is it so heavenly? I mean I feel really calm and peaceful now.' _

He then leaned back on the wall and fell to the floor. The smell just filled in his head and he loved every minute of it. He was in a daze trying to figure out what the smell was and what did it had to do with Juuhachi's room. He laid there until Goku came running up to find him.

"Krillin?" he asked with a questionable face.

"huh?" he said still in a daze.

"What the hell are you doing here and why haven't you gotten Juuhachi down stairs yet?"

Krillin was still in his daze, making weird smiley faces.

"Well they started eating with out her a while ago." Krillin was still dazed out.

Goku then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine then, you won't get her I will."

Goku then turned to open the door of Juuhachi's room. As he was just about to open the door, Krillin got out of his daze and saw that Goku was going to go it. Krillin weirdly became very, very mad.

"**GET AWAY FROM HER!" **said Krillin in a deep, almost satanic voice. That scared the crap out of Goku. He jumped.

Goku turned around wide eyed to see Krillin giving him the most evil look he had ever given him.

"Krillin! What was that all about!" said Goku as he got a little mad.

Krillin then shook out of his daze/anger to look to see what he was really doing. "Huh? I'm sorry Goku it's just I didn't want you to touch her."

Goku raises an eye brow. "You didn't want me to touch her?"

Krillin shook his head yes. "Yeah, to be honest I didn't want you to touch her."

Goku then started to laugh a bit. "Gees Krillin, I didn't know you liked her _that _much!"

"What! I don't like her at all!" He then stopped and smelled the smell again. _'or……………………I don't know.' _He though as he slowly fallowed Goku back to the other room.

Later on that night right before they all where about to go to bed, Krillin went to talk to Roshi about his problems. Roshi just got back from the out house and was right out side the barn.

"Master, can I talk to you?" asked Krillin as he ran up to him.

"What is it?"

He felt a little nervous, as he asked him, "Have you ever liked any body?"

Roshi gave him a weird look. "Yeah, when I was a lot younger."

"How did it feel? I mean how did you know you liked them?"

"Krillin what is this really about?" asked Roshi with a sly look on his face.

Krillin started to blush a bit. "I………………….I think I like Juuhachi, but I really don't know."

"Oh, boy." Sighed Roshi. "Come on sit with me." Said Roshi as walked to a set in the barn. Krillin fallowed. "Now tell me how you feel about her."

"Well," gulped Krillin, "I never really though that I liked her, I mean I like her but just as a close friend, but after today………….."

"What happened?"

Krillin got more nervous. He looked down as he said "Well, I walked in on her when she was in just her under cloths. That and she was in her stage when she's not pregnant. When she's………………a…………….in heat."

He looked back up to see Roshi drooling a bit and wiping some blood off from his nose.

"Are you ok?" asked Krillin with a confused look on his face.

Roshi was trying to get back to normal. "Ah yes boy. Go on."

He then looked down again. "It's like after I saw that, I started to smell this smell."

"What? What do you mean 'smell this smell'?"

"Well it was like, I saw her, then I smelled her, and I felt like, like……………."

Roshi started to get nervous him-self. "Like you what boy?"

"……………..like I wanted her." He then looked at Roshi in the eyes. "Like she was mine, and no one else could have her."

Roshi was now scared.

"Is that how liking some one really is? Or do I have it all wrong?"

Roshi didn't really know what to say to him, so he lied, "Krillin your doing fine. Just stay out of Juuhachi's way for maybe about the rest of this week and you'll be ok."

Krillin sighed. "Ok Master thanks a lot!" Krillin got up and started to walk off as Roshi sat there and tried to think really quick.

'_Oh my, Krillin's Dragon side is coming out! I don't know how much I can keep this up for! I mean what am I to do every time Juuhachi has her menstrual period! His dragon side will come out and all he'll want to do is have sex! How did I ever think I was going to get away with this?' _

As Roshi was thinking, Krillin was walking next to one of the cows. He's stomach rumbled and he now noticed how hungry he really was. He look up and started deeply into the cow. He started to drool. Then with out noticing he's left hand started to turn into a Dragoneyr's claw.

Roshi had just figured out what he was about to do, when he turn around to see that Krillin was about 5 inches away from slashing the cow in half.

"KRILLIN!" he yelled stopping him from going through with it.

He then got out of his hunger trance and look atRoshi. "Huh?"

"It's a……………….time to go to bed!"

Krillin then took one last look at the cow, and then walked off with Roshi to go to bed.

The next day, Roshi awoke to a rude awakening.

"THIEF! THERE'S A THIEF ON THE LOOSE!"

Roshi got up to see what the rush was all about. He got out of his room and walked to the hall way. "What's this thief stuff?" he mumbled to a running servant.

"There has been a thief! One of the cows are gone!" he then ran off to tell more people.

'_One of the…………………………. OH NO!" _Though Roshi as he ran to Krillin's and Goku's part of the room. He ran to look for Goku and found him sleeping by him-self. Krillin was no wear to be found.

"SHIT!" said Roshi as he ran as fast as he could to the barn before the General or the King could get there. He ran to see that one of the cows where gone completely. The other servants ran round looking for some thing.

Roshi was now more scared the before. While the other servants where talking Roshi ran to the back of the barn. What he saw haunted him.

For there was Krillin laying there asleep, naked with cow blood all over his body. Lying next to him was the skeleton of the cow and its intestinal track. Roshi almost fainted. He then hear the other servants coming by there way.

'_Crap! If I almost fainted what are they going to do!' _ Roshi the just did the first thing that came to mind. He picked up Krillin's tater cloths and Krillin and ran as fast as he could to the nearest lake.

As he was running to the lake he heard the others scream. Scared that he would be caught he throws Krillin into the lake. Krillin slashed back first and woke up quickly.

"Huh?" he gasped as he got up. "How did I end up here?" he asked as he looked around.

"You………………….slept walked!" said Roshi. "Krillin, do you remember what you did last night?"

Krillin stopped to think. "Ah…………….I went to bed like you told me, I was feeling really, really hungry and went to sleep."

'_He doesn't remember.' _ "Well hurry up and get out so we can clean!" he was going to walk away until he asked him one last question.

"Are you hungry?"

Krillin stopped to think. "No, for once I'm not hungry!"

'_He really did eat the cow!' _

_This went on for the next couple of days. Every one was scared to find out all there cows where being eaten, by some thing unknown to them. King Gero had no idea on what to do. He wanted to hide the cows from the barn but there was no wear else to hide them. _

_Roshi was getting worried. He didn't know what to do ether. Krillin was growing and hungry, he had to eat a cow to grow healthy, yet King Gero would question on what is happening. It was also hard to keep Krillin wondering on why he would wake up in the lake every day. _

_Juunana had an idea. His idea was to make big hug doors to cover the barn in the night. That way who ever was eating them won't find them. King Gero loved this idea. General Nineteen though it was stupid, but couldn't fight with the King. He made the servants do it right away. Goku and Krillin had to help build the doors. Bad idea. _

"Hey hand me that thing of wood." Said Goku as sweat came down his face. Since Goku was older he had to do more work. Krillin was just as tired. They and some other build a good part of the door on the right side. They also had to make sure it could open and close.

Krillin, being the youngest one there, sat down for a sec to take a rest. As he sat down he sat right next to a cow. He took a drink of water and noticed that the cow he was sitting next to had a red ribbon on it.

"What the……………?"

He then saw Juuhachi walk up from behind the cow. "Juuhachi!" he said nervously. The last time he saw her was that night at the dinner.

He then slowly started to move away from the cow.

"Stop." She said calmly. Krillin stopped moving and noticed some thing. '_That smell. The heavenly smell is gone!' _

"What's the ribbon doing on the cow? Did you put it there?" he asked.

"Yes," she said calmly. "This is my favorite cow. I tied a ribbon on it hoping the thief will not take it, or eat her."

She then started to pet the cow. "Krillin, I'm sorry I yelled at you that day."

Krillin went wide eyed. "OH no it's was me! I shouldn't have just walked in."

She then came by him and gave him a ribbon. "Please look after my cow." She then walked off to go back to her house.

'_Cool!' _he though _'She trust me again!' _

_Surprisingly Krillin never ate that cow. What ever animal had a ribbon on it he did not eat. Krillin went on to eat other animals and not just cows, with made Roshi's life a little harder. _

_King Gero at one pointed gave up. It wasn't worth his time to find out what had happened to his farm animals when he had a country to run. Juunana on the other hand didn't want to give up. He stayed on this case, and would for a very long time. _

**This chapter was done faster then the last one thank God. What will happen next? Will Krillin find out what he really is? Will Juunana ever find out who is eating the cows? Find out next time. Thank you for reading my story. **


	5. Normal life?

**Chapter 5: _Normal Life?_**

_Many years have once again pasted, along with many different tasks. Roshi was now getting older and weaker, meaning Goku and Krillin would have to take over many of Roshi's jobs. As Roshi started to age his protecting of Krillin's heritage started to as well. Krillin was now in his early 20s, and turning into a strong young man. Since He never once turned into a Dragoneyr on his own, his dragon heritage started to waste away. He now did a lot of human things and wasn't considered an outcast anymore. He even now had a full head of hair and started to grow some arm hair. _

_Goku was the strongest and hardest working slave. Anything that had to do with hard labor he was there man. Krillin was second in line for the work. Goku learned to be sweet at times, but he grew to hate Prince Juunana. Juunana turned a lot like his father, and started to take his place over in the kingdom. King Gero was still alive but was very old and let his son do most of the dirty work. _

_Princess Juuhachi grew into a beautiful young lady, but being nearly neglected as a child she grew into a cold hearted women. She never really seemed to care for anyone around the castle, not even her father or her brother. The only people she would talk to would be the old women slaves. Krillin's childhood crush on Juuhachi started to disappear and bloom into more. Little did he know, it would lead him into trouble. _

"Krillin, Hand me that stack of wood would you?" yelled Goku as he started to hammer down a new door. Goku and Krillin always had to be building whatever new idea popped into Juunana's head. This really got on Goku nerves, since Goku always had his own plans in mind.

This didn't bug Krillin to much because he got to be in the hot sun. "What new crap around you trying to build now?" asked Krillin as he picked up the wood.

"Some new door Juunana wants for his private study." Goku grunted as he started to nail more wood together. "I don't see why we have to build every new little idea that pops out of his little shitty head! I have my own agenda too!"

"Like what?" joked Krillin as he started to pick up some hay. "Not like we really have anything else to do in this place, other then picks up animal crap."

"Who said I was planning on staying around here?" said Goku as he hammered again. "I was planning on going to market."

Krillin turned and glared at him. "Only the women slaves go to market." He said slyly. "You just want to go to market to see that one sale lady."

"Not true!" yelled Goku as he got up. "I………I was planning on picking up new working supplies."

"You can't lie to me stupid. You're my brother, I know the real reason why you want to go to the market."

Goku then look at Krillin and sat down. _Sigh, _"She's not like any girl I've met. I've known her for years now and I mean I may be a dirty slave, but she treats me with respect, like I'm a real person, not just the King's slave. There's no way she would go for me anyway." Goku then got up and started to work again.

"Do you know her name?"

"Yeah, she told it to me the first day we met. Her name is Chichi. She is such a wonderful women."

Krillin looked around and he walked up to Goku and took his hammer. He whispered at him "Go see her."

"What?" he look at him weirdly.

"I'll just tell them you needed a new hammer. Go I'll take it from here."

Goku looked at him weirdly but without hesitating put his work down and started to head down the road. "Thanks Krillin, you're a good guy."

Krillin shrugged his shoulders as he watched Goku run off. '_Not like I really have much to do ether.'_

_Krillin began to finish off Goku's work, when some one went to there window to watch him. She hadn't been there long, but long enough to know he was alone. She did this once in a great while, when she knew she had time on her hands. She stared looking at him work all by him-self, and felt his pain. A little while later there was a knock on her door._

**KNOCK KNOCK **"Juuhachi are you in there?" yelled General Nineteen.

Juuhachi moved from her window and sat down at her dresser. "Come in." she said tonelessly.

General Nineteen open the door and walked in, looking very nicely dressed. "Juuhachi, tonight your father and brother are attending a Ball at an other Kingdom not to far from here…."

Juuhachi knew what he was going to ask, so she didn't even think to look up at General Nineteen.

"….I have no date tonight. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Does father want me there?" she asked as she looked into her mirror to stare at him.

"He'll let you go if you go with me." He said slyly.

Juuhachi looked at her-self in the mirror. "What time are we leaving?"

"It takes a couple of hours to get there; we'll be leaving here in two hours."

She turned her-self around and faced Nineteen. "I need to get ready."

Happily Nineteen nodded. "Of course. We will be down stairs." He then closed the door and walked off.

_Juuhachi hated going with General Nineteen to places. He was a pig when it came to food and very rude to people in the lower class. The only reason she ever went to balls with him, was because her farther never let her go out other wise. Juuhachi could see that General Nineteen had his own plans for her, but she couldn't see her-self marring such an man who was so close to age of her father. _

_She went back to her window to see if Krillin was still around. She looked to see him lying on a stack of hay, with the door he was trying to build. He was lying there shirtless, since he was working so hard in the hot sun. For reasons she could not explain, she like seeing him that way. _

_-_

_Goku got to market just a little while after Krillin told him too. He made a stop to the lake first. He wanted to smell some what better then sweat. His hair was a little wet but it didn't matter to him. By the time he ran to the market it was nearly dry. He looked around in the busy crowd to see if he could see where Chichi could be at. She was normally selling at a fruit market, but once in a while she would be else where._

"Goku, Oh Goku!" yelled a petite voice. She was carrying a fruit basket to a table.

Goku turned to see Chichi placing the basket on the table and waving at him. "Oh ah hey Chichi!" he started to walk over.

"What brings you to the market today?" she said as she started to place the fruit on the table.

"Oh I just um came to see if I needed any new tool supplies." He lied.

She giggled. "Don't you know if you do or don't?"

"Oh well yeah, I just um wanted to see if I could get any better looking ones."

"Find anything?"

"No nothing I haven't seen before."

There was a little silence between the two, but this was nothing out of the blue. Chichi would normally be busy and Goku would sometimes help if it had heavy lifting. Goku tried to start up a new conversation.

"So how has business been today?"

"Oh it's been kind of slow, but I like it that way." She smiled "Gives me time to relax and just be a little at peace."

"Yeah that feels nice when it comes around." He said as he put this hand on the table. In doing this he moved the table on accident, making an orange fall to the floor.

"I'll get it" the both of them said as they went for it. They both bent down and reached out for it at the same time, making each others hand touch.

Goku was a bit nervous and moved his had back. Chichi laughed a bit. "You're a very jumpy guy."

Goku just shrugged as he slowly got up. "Ah it's just in my nature."

Chichi got up and smiled at him. They both locked eyes when Chichi heard her name being called.

"Chichi, where are you?" yelled another women carrying a vegetable basket. "We need help with the other baskets!"

Chichi turned to answer her. "I'm coming Bulma, just let me finish up over here!" She then went to pick up her basket. "It was nice seeing you again Goku."

"It was really nice getting to see you Chichi." Said a very nervous Goku "Maybe I could run into you again some time later on."

She smiled at him again. "That would be great." She then gave him the orange that fell to the floor. "A gift from me to you, Hope to see you around again Goku." She then started to walk off.

Goku turn and waved back to her. "Ah I hope so too!" Goku felt as if he was floating on air as he stared at his lucky orange. _'She smiled at me more then once this time! And, and she gave me this orange we both touched!'_ Goku then slowly started his long walk home again never taking his eyes off the orange.

-

_Krillin was just about done with the door, when he heard someone come out from the barn. It was Master Roshi. He came out stumbling a bit and walking on a cane. He wasn't as fit as he used to be therefore Krillin and Goku would help him out a lot. Once in a while Roshi would come out to help or just to check up on the boys._

"Roshi what are you doing out here?" said Goku as he went to help aid him.

"Calm down boy! I'm not that old, I can still walk on my own." Said Roshi as he took a seat next to him. "You boys finish that door yet?"

"Just about." Said Krillin as he was wiping sweat off his forehead. "There are time when I wish I was still bald, Master."

Roshi giggled. "Why do you say that?"

"I've never really sweated this much until I got hair."

"Well it took you forever to get the hair boy. I won't just shave it now."

"Why has did it take so long for my hair to grow?" he question as he played with his hair.

Roshi paused a bit. He then took a heavy sigh, "Krillin there are just things we can't explain."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right." She Roshi as a started to get up.

"What?" asked Krillin. "You've been telling me that since I was 16. When will the time will be right?"

"You'll know. You'll just know." Said Roshi as he walked off. The truth was Roshi didn't think it would be that important to tell Krillin about what he truly was. The sign of his hair growing met that the dragon form was slowly disappearing. Dragon weren't supposed to grow hair, so Roshi though it was all gone now.

Krillin was just about to get back to working on the door, when he hear his name get called. He turned around to see one of the old women slaves call to him.

"The princess would like to have a word with you."

"Where is she?"

"She up in her room. She would like for you to get there as soon as you can."

"Ok, um just let me get the door back into the barn and I'll go see her right away."

The old women then walked off to tell Juuhachi. As Krillin walked off to go get the door he couldn't help but wonder _'Why does she want to see me?' _

-

_Krillin put the door away and started to climb up the stairs to Juuhachi's room. Still very much wondering what she wanted with him in the first place. He knocked softly on her door._

"Who is it?" said Juuhachi.

"It's me. Krillin you called for me?"

"Yes, please come in."

Krillin slowly opened the door to see that Juuhachi was behind what looked to him a wall. "What are you doing behind there?"

"I'm changing my cloths." She said in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Oh." Whispered Krillin as his face started to blush. "I guess I came at the wrong time, I'll just……………………….."

"No, don't leave; there is something that I wanted you to see."

Krillin was now more nervous then before. "Ah…….what is that?"

She then walked out from behind the wall. She was wearing this beautiful baby blue dress. The dress highlighted her eyes. "I want to get your option on something, How do you like my dress?"

He couldn't take his eyes off of it. It showed off her curves so beautifully he couldn't in words even if he tried. "You look, look amazing."

A small smile went across her face, "Do you think General Nineteen would like it?" she said in a voiceless tone.

The blush went away fast on Krillin's face. '_Huh?' _ "He would be a fool not to like it." Krillin said sadly. _'This is for him?'_

Juuhachi then moved to her dresser and sat down to fix her hair. She looked in the mirror and saw Krillin looking down at the floor. She felt a little concerned. He was still looking down when he asked, "This that all?"

"No" she said as he looked at him though the mirror. "Can you hand me my necklace? It's on my other dresser over there." She pointed to where she was talking about.

He looked over and saw a very beautiful necklace that was hand made. "Who got you this?"

"General Nineteen did for my 18th birthday."

"Wow," he whispered to him-self "I can't compete."

He tried to hand the necklace but she told him half way, "Put in on me please." She lifted all her hair up so he could put it around her neck. He put the necklace around her neck and felt her warm soft skin. He wished so much that he could hold her, but that would be disrespected on her side.

Juuhachi loved how the warmed of his hard working hands rubbed on her neck. She didn't understand why but it felt very right to her. He tied the necklace on and walked backwards. "There, it's on."

He was once again about to walk off when Juuhachi started to talk. "I'm not dressed up for him."

Krillin turned. "Why are you dressed up then if not for the general?"

"There's a ball tonight some where on the other side of town. Father won't let me go unless General Nineteen takes me. That's the only way I really ever get to leave the castle is through him." She looked down at her dresser. "It seems that he's the only one in this castle that cares on how I feel."

"That's not true." Said Krillin "Many of us slaves care about you, I mean all the old women slaves care about your heath, Goku and Roshi are always out for your safety and I…….."

Juuhachi turned her seat around to look at him. "and you what? Do you care about me Krillin?"

A small hint of red started to come onto Krillin's face. "Well, when I was a little boy people hated me because I was very slow at things, everyone that is but Roshi and Goku. You didn't hate me like all the other ones did. I care about you a lot because of the kindness you showed me as a child."

Juuhachi giggled a bit. "I was kind to you because you never left me alone. Everywhere I looked you where there."

"Because you where always calling on me to help you!"

"I called you because you where so close to me." Juuhachi then raise one eyebrow.

Krillin then put his arm behind his head and smiled weirdly. _'Damn, she got me there.'_

"JUUHACHI!" yelled a voice from down stairs. "JUUHACHI ARE YOU DONE YET? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Juuhachi rolled her eyes. "That would be my father. Looks like its time for me to go."

Krillin then moved out of the way so Juuhachi could go though the door. "Ah…….Juuhachi?"

"Yes?" she said as she turned around just before she walked out the door.

"I-if I was able to, I would escort you to this ball." He said nervously as he could feel the redness coming over his neck.

"hmm." She sighed "I bet you would." She then walked down the stairs.

Krillin leaned up against the wall. _'If only I was a prince. Then I could make her happy.' _

_Krillin went to his room and lay down on the floor. It seemed that Goku wasn't back yet and Roshi was out doing something. Krillin lay there with his arms behind his head. He wished he could be more then just a stupid slave. He closed his eyes and began to sleep._

_As he was in the mist of his nap, his chest started to glow. No one was around to see it, for if they where did would have started to daylights out of them. It started to glow dimly at first, glowing his name **Krillin**. The words where a bit faded but started to get a little stronger. This went on for about a minute then it disappeared again….. _

_Far away, on a distain mountain top stood a man, a man with 2 dots on his forehead, a bald head and had no nose. He carried what seemed to be a tracking device. It glowed one in a while as of sign of looking for something. As he looked at the device one last time it glowed **Krillin. **His eyes grew big._

"Yamta! I think we found him!" yelled the man. The other man, Yamta had one dot on his head no nose and was also bald.

"Let me see!" He looked at the device and saw it flash **Krillin.** "Holy Shit! We did find him!"

"After all these years Yamta! We know where he has been hiding! Let's get him now!"

"NO!" said Yamta as he stopped him. "By looking at his ratings right now it seems he's not nearly ready to fight. It seems he is very weak by looking at his life force here."

"Then what do we do! This search for him would be very pointless if we don't get him!"

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We're going back home. We're going to tell everyone that we have found the chosen one's son. Then we will do whatever the wise men tell us we should do next."

"You're a very smart man Yamta!" he said as he hit his shoulder. "What are we waiting for then! Let's fly!"

_Just then he took three steps back and started to change in fast speed. His two dots turned into very sharp horns as his face grew longer and his teeth sharper. His bones started to form into different shapes and he grew hug wings. He then flew off into the sunset._

_Yamta fallowed aright after him with a fast as light transformation. They flew off back to the place in which for now they called home._

_And thus our story really begins…. _

……**..Cliff hanger. Have there really been more Dragoneyrs living? Find out next time. Thank you for reading my story **


	6. the Abduction

**Chapter 6: _The Abduction _**

_The castle seemed a little empty that the royal family was out at a ball. This most of the time gave all the servants time to rest and/or not clean everything as fast. Every one enjoyed this, but Krillin. He didn't like it when Juuhachi was not around, why he couldn't explain. When he was a boy he denied that he like her, but now that he was older he couldn't help but admit it. He knew just being a worthless slave won't do any good to her, so every time she was out he would spend his time sleeping, dreaming of the fun times he wished he could have with her._

_As Krillin was still taking his nap, Goku finally came home after his little chat with Chichi. He came home and it looked as if he was floating on air. Still having the orange in his hand he went straight to his room, wanting to tell Krillin everything that happened. _

"Krillin?" he asked as he walked down the hall way to there room. "Krillin?" he looked into his room and saw Krillin sleeping on the floor making a drooling puddle right next to him-self.

"Hey! Mop top! Get up!" said Goku and he friendly shoved him. Krillin jolted a bit and drooled on him-self.

"huh?" he slowly got up as he noticed the drool. He slowly started to wipe it off. "what, what is it Goku?" he said in a sleepy, why did you wake me up, voice.

"I met Chichi in the market!" he said with a big smile.

Krillin glared. "You woke me up for that?" he laid back down "Wasn't that why you went there in the first place?"

"No, no that's not the whole thing! She, she smiled at me!"

"Oh joy." Krillin said in a sarcastic sleepy voice as he started to doze off.

Goku shook him up and finished this thought, "No I mean more then once! Not your everyday smile, a I'm happy you're around me smile! And we both touch hands, and, and she gave me this as a gift!" He showed him the orange.

Krillin gave Goku a funny look. "Goku, you really got it bad!"

"Got what bad?" he asked dumbly as he sat down

"You have such a big crush on her its sad." Said Krillin giving off a evil grin.

"What!" blushed Goku "Oh, ok fine, but at least I admit mine! You've had one on the princess for years!"

Now it was Krillin's turn to blush. "Ok, alright fine. I have it bad too, but at least yours can work out, mine is pointless."

Goku shrugged his shoulders. He knew Krillin was right but he didn't want to tell him to his face, so he changed the subject.

"I know what is really pointless, trying to finish that stupid door Juunana ordered us to build."

Krillin smirked "Yeah very true."

"Come on, pointless or not we still have to do it." Goku said as he rolled his eyes and got up. He then left the room. Krillin rubbed his head then got up _'I would much rather finish the dream I was having' _He then fallowed Goku and left the room.

-

_Little did Krillin know on the far, far end of the country side, and there where people talking about his fate. What he would become and how important he really was. The Two Dragoneyrs got to there land a little while before Krillin woke up. In this time they told the wise men that they found him and they called a meeting of what is to become of him._

"Men this is very serious news." Said the oldest of the Dragoneyrs. He had a beautiful white mustache and beard, with a unique third eye instead of a horn. That was a form of showing his great wisdom. He continued, "For years we have searched for this boy thinking he would be a strong warrior, or that he mite not even be living anymore. Now we found him, but his too weak to fight anyone. In fact….." He said as he was looking at the tracking device. "…it seems that he has almost lost most of his dragon form." He grunted and looked at the other wise men. "What should be done?"

"I think we should just forget about him!" said a grumpier wise man on the other side. He had a white beard , and 5 dots on his head. "I mean if worthless to us if he can't change into a dragon! How will he fight then!"

"He's the son of Natder though." Said an other wise man "Natder was the last one to see our beloved King Shin alive and fought hard to save our people! I mean if would have known his son was still living he could have killed many more humans!"

"That's my point!" said the grumpy wise man. "He's bad luck, if he didn't disappear Natder mite have still lived.

"That's unfair to say! He was just an egg!"

"Enough of this argument." Said the elder wise man. "He is right to say that he is the son of Natder and should be treated that way, but he is useless to us if he can't perform simple Dragoneyr tacks that a child could do." He sighed "Well then I guess we should just forget………….."

"Wait!" said a voice from the end of the table. It was from a younger wise man would had to be in his late 20s. He too had a third eye, instead of horns, showing that he had great wisdom. "What if I can help train him?"

The elder smiled. "Tien, young one. You think you will be able to train him?"

Tien stood up and showed he was sure of him-self. "If he is truly the son of Natder and has the will we all think he has, then it should be no problem to train him. I will not be training him all by my-self of course. I'll will get help from the strongest warriors that we have. Let me train him."

The elder smiled bigger then before. "Tien, You show your wisdom by your third eye, but this idea of yours mite not work as well as you hope it too……"

Tien started to sit down a bit thinking his plan failed, until the elder continued, "…but because of your great wisdom, I know your plan can not go down in flames. I will let you train him."

Tien smiled big as he was just about to walk out when he was stopped again.

"…but I will not let you train him forever. You have a time limit of 2 months for him to learn and be a great warrior. We have waited to long for our revenge on the human King Gero. His son is already starting to take over, we can't wait any longer to strike."

Tien nodded. "I understand. I will have the warriors ready on there leave to get Natder's son."

"Take only 4. Who ever found his where bout's, and our strongest warrior. Remind the humans of who we are, but don't draw to big of a crowd."

Tien nodded again. "I won't let you down Master." He then walked off.

'_I know you won't' _smiled the elder.

_An hour after the meeting the four Dragoneyrs went out to find Krillin and bring him back to there land. They though this would be easy, until they found out where Krillin had been this whole time. _

_Finding out that he living in the very castle King Gero lived in turned out to be a little tougher then just picking him up and leaving. Before they flew off they came up with a plan to get him out with out drawing to much attention. Three of them agreed, but one of them wanted revenge then and there. _

_Back at the castle Krillin was just sitting out side the barn getting more wood to help finish there stupid door, unknowing of what was to happen next._

"Kami Damn door!" yelled Goku as he took sweat off of his forehead. "I'm really ready to give up on this thing!"

"Why don't we?" said Krillin just as tried. "I mean what are we making his door for anyway?"

"I don't remember, nor do I care!" said Goku as he sat down and took a drink of his water. As he started to drink he noticed something in the sky. He looked closer. "Those are some weird ass birds up there!"

"Huh?" said Krillin as he turned around. "What birds?"

"Those!" he said as he pointed. As they started to get closer he noticed they had spiked on there backs and horns on two of there heads.

"Um…..those don't look like birds, Goku." Said Krillin getting a little scared. "It looks more like, dragons!"

"What? There can't be such a thing as dragons."

They got closer showing there hug bat like wings and tails with big spikes. The one in the front had no horns but what looked like a thin mustache. He opened his mouth and it looked as if fire was about to come out.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Goku "RUN Krillin! Run now!" He started to run off dragging Krillin with him. They ran off just in time as fire burned everything around them, included there hard work of the door.

"Attack! We're being attacked!" yelled Krillin as they tried to run into the castle. Just before he got to the door, he was blocked by the dragon. This dragon had one horn on his head. He roared a loud cry, making Krillin cover his ears and run a different way. The roar made some other servants come out, they noticed the dragons and started to pick up any tool they could use to fight with. They tried hard but the Dragoneyrs where too hard to fight.

As Goku was trying his hardest to fight off the weird mustache dragon, Krillin was trying to run away. _'Got to get out of here! I'm no where as strong as Goku and he is losing!'_ Just as Krillin turned around he bumped into an other Dragoneyr.

Krillin yelled as he as going to run off, but the dragon picked him up. As he tried to wiggle his way out he noticed the dragon had a third eye. It eye started to glow. As it glowed Krillin chest started to glow his name. "WHAT the……. ! What's going on here!"

The Dragoneyr roared as loud as it could, indicating it was time to leave. Keeping Krillin in a tight grip he was getting ready to fly off.

"GOKU!" yelled Krillin. "HELP ME!"

The Dragoneyr noticed this and hit Krillin in the head, knocking him out. It was a little to late though because Goku heard him and started to yell back.

"KRILLIN! I'LL SAVE YOU!" As Goku started to run to the other dragon, the mustache one smacked him hard making him fly into the barn wall, nearly knocking him out.

The other dragons started to fly off, but the mustache one kept on fighting. He ended up killing two servants. One Dragoneyr noticed this and roared back at it loudly in anger. The mustache one just flared his nostrils then slowly flew off. Once in a great while some Dragoneyrs where lucky to be born with noses.

Goku hurt as hell, slowly started to get up and tried to chase after the dragons. "Krillin!" He yelled. He then started to cry a bit. '_No! My only true friend, my brother!' _

After hearing the fight and seeing great damage being done out side, Master Roshi ran to the scene.

"Goku! Goku what the hell happened here!" asked Roshi as he started to help him up.

"It, it was dragons! They came out of no were and burned everything! One of them killed to servants and the other stole Krillin! It took Krillin!"

Roshi's heart stopped. _'Oh no. There back, and they found him!' _

-

_The Dragoneyrs started there long journey back into there lands. Before they got there they stopped to rest. They weren't to far from there land, maybe half a block, but they needed to charge. In doing so Tien slowly dropped Krillin on the ground, making sure not to wake him up. Tien then stepped back and turned back into a human. The other dragons fallowed, all but one._

"I can't believe you pulled that stunt out there!" yelled Yamta as he stared at the mustache dragon. "The wise elder said NOT to make a big fuse!"

The Dragoneyr just flared at him again, not really listening to him.

"Turn human now!" yelled Yamta. He didn't listen.

Tien then turned to him and said some words in dragon, making his third eye glow and forcing him to turn into human. He slowly started to turn back as it showed his muscles and thin mustache. Weirdly he was born with no horns, but a nose. He flared again and yelled. "Why did you change me back! I'd rather be a dragon any way!"

"Nappa!" yelled Tien "Just because you're the strongest warrior doesn't give you the right to kill off humans like its nothing!"

"They killed us like it was nothing! I'm just returning the favor!" he said as he started to walk off to the land.

"You forgot your cloths!" yelled the other guy.

Nappa stopped and picked up a bag that was right near him. "No I didn't." He then continued to walk off.

As Nappa walked off Krillin started to wake up. Tien went to his side getting ready for the worst.

"Oh my head!" said Krillin, "That was a dream double dream I had." He started to walk up until he saw Tien right in front of him.

"AHHH!" yelled as he jumped back. "WHAT? What…….where the hell am I!"

"Your miles away from the place you once called home." said the other guy, as he sat down on the side of him.

"Huh?" said Krillin as he looked around him. "Why? I mean I remember being hit by a dragon with a third eye, but how did you guys find me? Did you kill of the dragons?"

The three of them laughed. "What's funny about that?" asked Krillin as he was getting more nervous.

"We are the dragons." Said Yamta as he came closer.

Krillin giggled a bit "That can be how can……." He turned and looked at Tien and saw his third eye. "…………………….you, you're the one that hit me and took me!"

Tien nodded. "Krillin we are a race known as Dragoneyrs. We have the ability to turn from human to dragon when ever we please."

"That can't be………..there's just no way………." Krillin then paused. "H-how did you know my name?"

"We know who you are Krillin." Said Tien calmly. "We know almost everything about you."

"H-how?"

Tien then opened up Krillin's shirt a bit and made a symbol on his chest. It was like a star with wings on it. After he did that, Krillin's name came from his chest and started to glow.

"OH Shit!" yelled Krillin as he jumped up and walked backwards.

"Krillin your father's name was Natder. He was a solider to our king, King Shin. We needed meat to survive so we started eating the human's cattle. Long story short a war broke out and there where just a few of the Dragoneyrs that lived to reproduce and make a new land way on the other side of there country."

Krillin just looked at the all like they where nuts. "This can't be really happening. I-I have to still be sleeping." Krillin then pinched him-self and it showed he wasn't.

"Its no nightmare." said the other guy. "Look I guess we should all introduce our selves before we head into town." He tried to get a little closer to Krillin but he backed off. "My name is Torin. I'm a tracker, when ever we need to find people, that's my job."

"My name is Yamta. I'm also a tracker, I also help fight once in a while."

"My name is Tien." He said as he pointed to him-self. "I'm a rare type pf Dragoneyr, known as the wise. Instead off having a horn, I have a third eye and the luck of having a nose."

"I'm sorry." Said Krillin. "Its kind of weird trying to believe all of this." He then got up and solely started to turn around. "I need to get home. Roshi and Goku mite be worried about me." He turned and noticed he was on a cliff. There was no way down other then falling.

"Only your dragon form can get up or down from there." Said Tien as he stood up. "You mite as well just come with us."

Krillin stopped to think. "You basically mean everything I have been told about my-self up to now was a lie?"

The there of them nodded there heads.

Krillin looked to the floor. _'Why? Why would Roshi lie to me like that?'_

"If you come with us, you'll find out the truth about your past and find your true power inside you." Said Tien.

Krillin looked at them. "Ok, I'll go with you. Its not like I have any other chose."

-

_As the three of them walked into town, Krillin looked around to see people working and living there everyday lives. He saw kids playing in the street and teens playing ball. Everything looked normal; expect once in a while he would see them doing weird Dragon tactics, like a adult using his fire to light the stove, little kids chasing other little kids but in there dragon form. Krillin weirdly started to feel at home._

_As they walked to the temple Krillin could also feel people giving him stares. He could once in a while heat them ask on why he had hair and people saying it was the legendary Krillin son of Natder _

_They got to the gates of the temple, and walked in with Tien in the lead. He turned to look at them and looked Krillin dead in the eye. _

"Krillin" Tien said with a smile. "Your about to enter our temple, and find out the truth of your parents, your inherences and the reason you are so important to all of us. Are you ready?"

Krillin looked around and saw everyone staring at him. He never had so much good attention in his life. He took a deep breath as he walked up the steps. "Well," said Krillin "It's better to know late then never!"

Tien then took him into the temple where he could find out the truth of his past.

-

**What is Krillin's importance? How will he react when he finds out about his parents? Find out next time. Thank you for reading my story. **


	7. Dragon training Begins

**Chapter 7: _Dragon training Begins_**

_The four of them made there way into the gates of the temple. Krillin could feel him-self starting to sweat. All of this was such a big change for him. He didn't know what would happen next or even what to expect. _

_Tien leading the way opened up the doors to the temple. Inside were the 7 wise men, sitting in a semi circle with the elder one in the middle. Tien, Yamta, and Torin all bowed there heads in reverence to the wise men. Tien then took his place with the others as Yamta and Torin walked beside the door. _

_The Elder then stood up to speak. _

"Welcome home, our son." said the elder with great respect. "We have been searching for you, for many years and almost have given up hope. We expected that you would have some questions."

Krillin was confused. He wiped off some sweat from his face and asked. "What is really going on here?" he then looked around. "I mean I just found out I'm not human, and I'm just supposed to expect that? What happened? Why was there a war? What happened to my parents? What………"

The Elder raised his hand is signing for him to stop. Krillin then covered his mouth and took a step back.

"It is best for us to start from the beginning.

Many years ago, We Dragoneyrs and humans lived in peace on the same lands. The humans never knew anything of our dragon forms so both our Kings lived in peace. We had no food at our part of the country so at night we would take there cattle as dragons and share it among our people. We figured if the humans knew of our dragon form they would never accept us. We were right.

There old king died and there new king came into order. He then ordered for the death of our beloved King Shin. That king was King Gero."

Krillin's eyes widen. "_King Gero?" _ Elder then continued.

"King Gero murdered our King instead of reasoning with him. The last man to ever speak to our King was your father, Natder. Natder then lead the armies into battle against King Gero and General Nineteen's army. Since your father was a man of action, no plan was involved and we lost miserably."

Elder stopped so he could let Krillin soak most of this in. Krillin was looking at the floor trying to make sense of all this. He rubbed his head a bit and looked up asking, "What happened to my father?"

Elder lowered his head and he continued,

"Your father was a rough man, but under all the hard skin he really loved your mother and you very much. You see Krillin; you were just an egg when all this happened. Since you and your mother were so weak, Gero ordered for you and your mother to be killed. You mom in an act of love hid you, before they found her and killed her.

In doing this Natder was told that his wife was murdered and you were taken. He lost his will to fight and was killed by King Gero……"

Krillin then fell to his knees. All of these just seemed too much for him to take. He started to cry a bit in just hearing that he had been living in the same place as the man who killed his father.

"Krillin I know this is hard for you to take in, but we have great plans for you….."

Krillin looked up. "What plans?" he asked sobbing.

Elder raised his head. "You are the son of Natder. Natder's strength and will live in you. You are the one to avenge us all Krillin. You will be the one to lead us into battle against King Gero and help us defeat the humans who tried to kill our race off."

Krillin shook his head. "I can't do that! I didn't even know that I was part dragon until today how can I lead you all into battle!"

Elder smiled "We knew you'd ask that. That is why you'll be under training. Tien will train you for 2 months. In 2 months time we will strike against the humans and take back what is right fully ours."

"But I can't just kill them off, I love some of them!" Krillin pleaded. "Some of them treated me with great love and took me in as there family! I can't kill them!"

Elder then nodded his head. The wise men talked among them-selves for a bit. Krillin then turned to Tien to talk. "I can't……I can't do this! I'm tearing up emotionally in side there is no way I can kill off humans!"

Tien tried to reason with him. "Krillin you not human! These people helped kill off your race and tried to kill you!"

"No all of them are bad!" pleaded Krillin. "Some of them treated me with such love; I can't go killing them off!"

Just before Tien was about to say something the wise men turned back to Krillin. "Very well then. In 2 months time we will still strike against the humans. Krillin will then 5 weeks before we attack retreat his love ones back here."

Krillin smiled a bit and nodded his head. "Thank you wise men." He was still very uneasy about all of this.

Elder nodded back. "You training will start now. 2 months will go by quickly and we will fight weather you are ready or not."

Krillin nodded then bowed to the wise men. Tien bowed back and took Krillin away.

"Let get started on the dragon basics." Said Tien as they walked out side the temple and out to the solider arena.

Krillin felt his stomach cave in. He wasn't nearly as ready as everyone though he would be. "_This is going to hell."_

_Trouble was just starting back at the castle. Most of the slaves were either hurt from the dragons or too scared for there lives to return back to there work. When word got to the King that his castle had been attacked by dragons, they fled back from the ball. _

_Roshi was in the castle trying to mend Goku's wounds. Goku was in shock, while Roshi tried his best to explain to him what was going on. _

"I-i-it just happened out of no were!" cried Goku in fear. "They just killed 2 people and took Krillin!"

"Calm down, Goku." Sighed a worried Roshi. "It's about time I told you the truth."

Goku looked at him confused. "What do you mean tell me the truth? What have you been lying to me about!"

"Goku……………Krillin isn't human. Krillin is a special know race called Dragoneyrs. He's part human part dragon. We found him years ago after a treble war broke out. King Gero started a war to get all the Dragoneyrs out of our country. Krillin was left behind. I should have told the King and had him killed, but he was just a baby and we grew to love him."

"So Krillin…………….is what those dragon people are! Why didn't you at least tell us?"

Roshi hung his head. "I should have told at least Krillin a long time ago. You see Dragoneyrs don't grow hair unless they've lost the ability to turn dragon. Since Krillin has a full head of hair now, I saw that it was pointless to tell him!" he looked up at Goku. "They must have some how found out Krillin was here……."

"What's going to happen now?" There was a sense of fear in Goku's voice.

Roshi wiped some sweat off of his head, "I don't know."

-

_While Roshi was trying to calm Goku down, The King was in the Generals office. They were trying to figure out what had happen while they were away at the ball. _

"Sir this doesn't make any sense!" said General Nineteen. "How can 4 dragons come out of no were and ruin our barns?"

"That's not all they did." Replied King Gero. "Two of our servants were killed and one was taken to be there breakfast."

"Sir does that really matter?" General Nineteen then took a seat. "They're just useless servants, we can get more!"

"That's not what worries me; I know we can get more servants." He then sat down as well and took a deep breath. "What worries me is what if they come to eat the towns' people? We need to protect them."

"You right sir."

"Now we just need to learn about these so called dragons that flew in." King Gero rubbed his head. "There's a part of me that feels like this has happened before. Like I've heard about these dragons a long time ago, you know back when my father died."

"Sir you're just worried." General Nineteen walked over to him. "You not as young as you used to be sir. Maybe you should let your son work on this with you."

"Maybe."

"I think he'd be great to help you along with this sir! He's just about the age you were when you won that war against that foreign country."

King Gero's head shot up. "That war……….general, what do you remember about that war?"

He stopped to think about it. "That we won it!"

"Do you remember who we were fighting against?"

"Not really sir, remember we had our minds wiped of the main details sir, because you found it useless to remember."

King Gero did something, and then stood up. "What did we do with all the documents about the war?"

"I believe we got rid of most of them sure, but we may have kept some of them."

"Where would those be? I want to take a good look at them."

_Well then General and King started to look for the lost documents; Juuhachi was up in her room with the lady servants trying to calm her down. Juuhachi was upset, but they couldn't figure out why. She was sitting at her dresser while the elder lady servant was standing beside her._

"Lady Juuhachi," said the servant "Why do you seem so upset?"

Juuhachi didn't answer. She had one of the stiffest faces she ever had as she just stared coldly into the mirror.

"Lady Juuhachi" she tried again "I haven't seen you this upset in years. What seems to be the problem?"

Juuhachi still looking as cold as ever turned her head a little bit but was still looking into the mirror as she said "I'd like some time alone now."

In respect to the princess the lady servant just bowed and left. As the servant left the door a little opened, another man servant walked by. Juuhachi could hear them talking at the door. She listened in to hear them.

"Who was the servant that was taken by the dragons?" asked the man

"It was that short clumsy one." Whispered the lady.

"You mean that pest?" he sighed "I thought it was someone more important!"

"SHH" she whispered again. "The princess seems upset by it."

"Oh I forgot," he whispered back "he was the princess's 'favorite,' Why I have no clue, he was just a pain to everyone's side!"

"Well I have no clue either, but we must respect the princess's wishes." They both walked off not knowing that Juuhachi heard the whole conversation. She sighed as she reached into her dresser and picked up a crappy old doll made of cow skin, hay and chicken feathers.

'_He cared when no one else did.' _She though. She hugged the doll hard as one lonely tear fell from her right cheek.

-

_Back at the Dragon temple, Krillin was having some problems adapting to the dragon forms. Since he never did it on his own when he was a kid it was harder for him now that he was an adult. _

_For the last couple of hours they were just teaching Krillin how to focus his energy. It took hours since he never tried turning into a dragon on his own, plus he had a full head of hair, which makes turning into a dragon harder._

_Tien could handle the fact that Krillin was slow at it, but Nappa wasn't happy at all. He hated the fact that they had to teach him, and that they couldn't just go to war._

_Not a lot of people knew much about Nappa, but Nappa always had the attitude that he had to be the best. He was very much qualified to be the next leader in the war, but since they found Krillin, he was moved to second in line. Nappa who had worked his tail off for this job, felt he had lost it to a no body. He wasn't going to stand for that. He was going to make sure that Krillin was going to be worked hard…….even if he had to do it him-self. _

"I can't do this!" yelled a tried out Krillin as he bent over trying to breath. Krillin stood there shirtless as he tried to turn his upper body into a dragon. "I can't just change into a dragon! This is the 10th time we've tried! This is useless."

"Giving up already?" asked Tien as he came to his side. "You can't give up so easy on things. I know this seems hard but you need to learn to control how you turn from human to dragon."

Tien then stood back. He took off his shirt and threw it to the side. "We'll try it again. Now what I want you to do is to get as angry as you can be, and focus the energy upward to your chest. What will happen is the focus energy will unlock your dragon form, and leave only your upper body as a dragon."

"That's just it!" said Krillin. "I don't know how to focus my energy! I've never done that!"

Tien sighed. He then sat down Indian style in front of Krillin. "Ok sit like I am, and do as I do."

Krillin copied as Tien continued to talk. "Now I want you to close your eyes, and breathe deeply, in and out."

Unwillingly Krillin did what he was told. He started to breathe in and out for the hundredth time as Tien started to talk. "Now think of the happiest moment of your life."

Krillin opened one eye and said "What? Are you serious?"

"Krillin work with me here. You need to learn from the basic if you want to learn how to turn into a dragon. Now I really want you to think of the happiest moment in your life."

_Krillin closed his eye again and started to think back. He started to think about his childhood, and he remembers on how many people hated him for being a screw up……..but Goku didn't hate him. Neither did Roshi, in fact Roshi love him like a son. He always made sure he was never left behind and made sure he knew he meant something to him. _

_And Goku, Goku tried him like a real brother. Things got hard at times but Goku still loved him. He then started to remember back to the time, when it was his 10th birthday, and Roshi and Goku made him a gift. They gave him a mini little party and a small cake that Roshi saved up money to give him. Krillin started to smile and felt a little tingle in his bottom half. _

"He's doing it!" yelled Torin out of excitement.

Krillin hearing that got out of his state of mind, opened his eyes and turned to Torin. "What?"

"You've grown your tail!"

Krillin looked to his butt to see a huge tail waving from side to side. Out of fear Krillin screamed, which forced to tail back into his body.

Being a little freaked out Krillin turned back to Tien, "What the hell happened?"

Tien smiled. "You were focusing your energy. I told you to think of the happiest moment in your life, but I didn't tell you were to focus it. Since it was a happy memory, you unknowingly focused it to your tail, making it come out and waving back in forth out of joy."

Krillin sighed again and leaded back. "So what you're trying to tell me is I can turn into a dragon based on any emotion?"

"Not really." Tien then stood up "You manly can turn into your dragon form based on only a few emotions, rage, sadness and happiness. Sadly not many Dragoneyrs can master changing into every emotion, but as long as you can change into those three, you'll be fine."

Tien sat right back down. "Ok now lets work on focusing that energy and making your top half, from your chest up, turn into a dragon. Close your eyes again and do the breathing."

Krillin did as he was told as he did once before. "Now I want you to think of the saddest moment in your life."

Krillin laughed "That won't be hard."

"Shhh." Said Tien. "Not just any moment. A moment to when you felt you could hurt the person. Moments were you felt the most pain. When you have it, tell me"

_Krillin thought hard. He thought of his childhood again. He though of all the times he was made fun of, but none of them seemed to work. He then thought about Juuhachi, he thought about all the times she was left out of things by her stupid father and self centered brother. He then thought about how for no matter how old she was she never got a good gift from her father, in fact he never did give her a gift. Krillin felt that he should pay for treating his own daughter like she was just a slave. _

"I got it." Said Krillin as his face started to show anger.

"Good, now focus that energy into your chest!"

Krillin started to do some deep breathing again and started to breathe deeply into his chest. He started to get a little madder, and started to focus the energy. Then just as he took one more deep breath his chest started to morph into his dragon form. His chest then moved to his face, then his arms. His fingers started to grow into claws when it happened….

This being the first time Krillin was trying to morph, he freaked him out. In a brief moment of fear, Krillin lost his focus and turned back into human.

"Oh that was great!" yelled Nappa from the corner of the room. "How can he lead us into battle when he's to scare to turn into a dragon?"

"Nappa go elsewhere!" yelled Tien. He then turned back to Krillin. "Krillin that was good, don't listen to Nappa."

Krillin shook his head. "No Nappa is right, how can I lead you into battle when I fear my own dragon form?"

"Krillin, your learning. Up until now you didn't even know you could do this, your doing great."

Tien then got up a walked farther away from him. "Ok now take off all your cloths."

"WHAT!" yelled an embarrassed Krillin. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because now we're going to try and turn your whole body into a dragon. If you keep your cloths on, they would just rip off so it's better to just take them off."

Krillin rubbed his head, then unwilling took off the rest of his cloths. He covered him-self as he stood there naked in front of them. "N-now what?"

"Now you need to focus your energy into your whole body, the way we do that is by thinking of the worst moment that has ever happened in your life and pertain to act on it."

"Act on it?"

"Think of something happened that you wish you could have changed."

Krillin shook his head. "Right," he started to think again.

_This time, Krillin imagined that Juuhachi was standing alone in her room. She was 16 and her father was mad at her……..he imagined that he stuck her, he hit her over, and over and over again. _

_Krillin started to get really angry. He wanted to stop him, he needed to stop him. Krillin felt his energy going all threw out his body like he was told to do. He tried with all his might. _

_Krillin's body started to change. He started to feel madder and madder, he felt him-self grow taller and his bones start to grow. He felt his skin change and spikes growing on his back. He could feel his face grow longer and his tail start to grow in. His eyes started to widen into long yellow beams and his wings started to grow in. All of this was of a great deal of pain to Krillin and since he had a full head of hair, the process was a lot slower then it was supposed to be. Krillin started to yell in pain._

"Fight threw the pain Krillin!" yelled Tien. "Keep thinking of that moment! Fight threw the pain."

Krillin keep thinking of that moment and kept changing. He's yells of pain then turned into a mighty dragon roar. The transformation was complete. Krillin stood there for the first time, as a full grown Dragoneyr. He flapped his mighty dragon wings twice and gave off a mighty roar of achievement.

Tien, Torin and Yamta yelled in joy, as Nappa when into the shadows.

"Krillin you did it!" yelled Yamta. "You've been able to turn into a dragon on your first day! That's great!"

"And with a full head of hair too!" continued Torin. "You're doing well!"

Krillin roared again. Tien then waved his hands toward Krillin, "That was great Krillin, but we still have a lot of work to do. Now you know how to change into a dragon, but there's still stuff we need to work with, like learning how to change back, and learning how to fight in dragon form………"

"Let's teach him now……." Said Nappa in the corner. In a flash Nappa changed into a Dragon and flew firer into Krillin's face.

Krillin, just turning into a dragon not knowing how to fight, was very defenseless. The firer burned his right cheek making him fall backward. Nappa then flew into the arm and rammed him-self into Krillin's body.

He started to punch and scratch and Krillin. Krillin was just being thrown around like a useless rag doll, when Tien turned into a dragon as fast as he could and flew into Nappa pushing him into a wall.

Krillin would was badly hurt, slowly turned back to human. He lay helplessly on the floor as Torin and Yamta ran to him. Krillin wasn't moving. He's body was bruised, burned and had long cuts all over.

"Is he ok?" yelled Torin as Yamta touched his chest. Krillin was breathing slowly, and barely able to open his eyes.

Tien on the other hand was trying to fight off a very angry Nappa. Tien once again forced Nappa back into human form.

"What the hell were you thinking Nappa? You could have killed him…………"

"Oh what a lost!" mocked Nappa. "That short shit isn't going to bring our people victory if he can't even beat me in a battle!"

"He doesn't know how to fight as a dragon yet Nappa! He needs to learn first, now we just lost the whole rest of the day because he needs to heal the burses you gave him!"

"Hey I just taught him a good lesson today!" yelled Nappa as he started to walk away. "Never trust a soul."

Nappa then grabbed his cloths and left. Tien who was still frustrated turned to Yamta to see how Krillin was doing.

"How is he?" asked Tien as he put he's cloths back on.

"He'll live," Sighed Yamta. "But hen won't be able to learn anything more until tomorrow."

Tien shook his head. "I thought so. Alright, Yamta cloth him, Torin get his resting place ready. We're done for the day."

-

Krillin opened his eyes to find him-self in what seemed to be a cold cave. He was wearing his same torn up servant's cloths but now they had a tear at the butt from when his tail came out.

Krillin felt sick. His burses and burn marks started to ache. He turned around to see hay all over the place. '_I feel like I'm sleeping in the barn,'_

"I know its much compared to a castle……."

Krillin looked forward to see Torin coming in. "…….but it's the best we Dragoneyrs can do."

"Oh this is fine," said Krillin "I've slept in worst places before; I'm a slave to them."

"How are you feeling? Nappa was really rough on you."

"My body is aching like hell, how that sounds?" joked Krillin.

Torin sighed. "Nappa is our best warrior, so pain is understandable. By tomorrow we'll have better cloths for you to wear and Nappa won't be there to slow us down."

Krillin grunted "Nappa slow us down? Nappa had a point, how I can lead you all in a war that I'm not ready to fight, that I don't even know if I can fight?"

Krillin turned more toward Torin. "All my life, I though I was something I wasn't. I can't just change my whole life's thoughts in 24 hours!"

Torin looked to the floor. He got up and started to walk out, but just before he left he replied, "I know sometimes its hard to excepted the truth sometimes, but no matter what you tell your-self Krillin, you're not human. Your part of us and no matter what you do you can't change that. When you see all the pain and suffering our people have had to go threw from those humans…..you'll understand."

_Krillin, who was now alone, lay down on the hay. He couldn't help but think about Roshi and Goku. He knew they would be worried about him and he wished he could see them to let them know that he was alright. He also worried about Juuhachi; he wondered if she cared that he was gone._

_Though all this wondering he knew he had to get some sleep. If day one was this hard, who knew what tomorrow had in store for him. _

**-**

**What is in store for Krillin next? Will Nappa learn to take it easy with him? Find out in the next chapter of _"Dragoneyr:_ _the lost race"_ Thank you for reading my story. **


	8. Time makes the heart grow stronger

**Chapter 8: **_**Time makes the heart grow stronger**_

_One month had pasted and Krillin was getting the hang of using his Dragon abilities. He was now able to do all the basic Dragoneyr tasks like being able to control his changing from Human to Dragon and simple flying. _

_Everyone was very proud of progress, but there was a huge problem started to arise within the Dragon Army that the Elders started to notice. One morning before Krillin woke for his training the Elders called Tien for a meeting._

"Our army isn't as ready as we hoped they would be." Said the wise Elder. "We are going to need more time, not to just train Krillin, but to train the others as well. We might need 3 more months. Is that fine with you?"

Tien couldn't help but smile out of this news. "Sirs this couldn't be more helpful! With the extra time we can mold Krillin's dragon form better. We're not so rushed anymore.

The Elders smiled. "We happy you feel this way. I'm sure Krillin will be happy to know this as well. I advice you to tell him admittedly so you don't over work him.

Tien bowed his head and left the temple to tell Krillin of the good news.

Krillin surprisingly was already awake and training by the time Tien got to him. His physical appearance hasn't changed too much. He still had his full head of hair, but he was tone and had stronger muscles that we noticeable.

What got Krillin threw the last month was the fact that he could see his love ones again. He missed Roshi and Goku so much, but he missed Juuhachi the most. He was worried that she would forget about him or worst, feel rejected around the castle.

Krillin was doing some push ups when Tien found him in the training room. He ran up to Krillin ready to tell him the "good" news.

"Krillin!" Tien yelled as he caught up to him. "I've got great news!"

"Really? What's so great?" he said as he got up from the floor.

"We have an extension on our training! We don't have to work as fast anymore we can take our time on the little details now!"

Krillin gave off a confused look. "Wha-what do you mean an 'extension'? How long?"

Tien saw the confused look and knew he wouldn't be taking the news as well as he hoped. He sat down next to him and started to explain.

"You see, you might be ready in a month, but we have seriously lacking in our training with the rest of the army. We need more time with them to-"

"How long?" said Krillin a little more forcefully.

"3 more months……"

Krillin couldn't contain his angry. Something all Dragoneyrs took time to learn. He got up and punches the wall with great strength making a whole appear.

"Krillin calm down!" yelled Tien. "Why are you so upset? This is great news."

"For you maybe, but for me this is treble! I have to wait 3 more months to see my loves ones again! You know how hard that is?"

He continued to hit things until Tien stopped him. "Krillin please calm down!"

He turned to Tien with firer in his eyes. "I can't!! Don't you understand??" He then slammed him-self to the floor. "I…….I just really miss them. This month away from them has been hell. I don't now how much more I can take……they're my family."

Tien gave off a sigh, and knew what he had to say. "I'm sorry Krillin, but there not your real family. Not anymore."

And with that, Tien got up and left. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he had to say something to try and get his mind off of them. As Krillin watched him leave he leaned back and swallowed hard.

He didn't want to have to wait 3 more months to see the people he loved. He was worried sick about them as it was what would happen when time continues to pass?

He got up and walked over towards the training ring. '_Tien doesn't know what's he's talking about.' _Thought Krillin as he started to do some more warms. _ 'I just can't forget about my family back home. If I could only seem them one more time and tell him where I am………' _

Then an idea stuck his head. "Hey Tien?" Krillin called out.

Tien turned his head toward Krillin and raised an eye brow, signaling him to continue.

"Can we continue our training on flying? I think I need more work in that area."

Tien seemed puzzled but then shook it off, "Well we where going to work on your fire breathing techniques. You've been asking about that for the last few weeks, you sure you want to try flying again?"

Krillin swallowed hard. He's been waiting for his fire teachings since he learned he could do it, but this was more important for now. "Yea I'm sure, we can learn the fire tomorrow……..I just um want to make sure my flying is great. That's all."

Tien shrugged his shoulders. "All right, get readying then."

Krillin smiled. He thought of a fire proof plain that would put his flying skills into good use.

-

_Darkness fell early around this time, so everyone in the land was asleep by 7:00. Krillin snuck out after he was sure that everyone was sound asleep. He brought a small bag of his clothes and went to the edge of a near by cliff. _

_He was taught earlier that month that Dragoneyrs use there senses to tell them what direction to go. Krillin's plain was to quickly visit Roshi, Goku and maybe even Juuhachi and tell them that he was ok, and not to worry. He planed for it to be a night so that when he sees his family, they'll just think it was a dream and that when Tien and the other wake up, they'll never know that he left. Krillin thought that his plan would be fool proof and no one will ever know that he left. _

_He used his senses to tell him where to go and slowly turned into a dragon. It didn't hurt for him as much anymore, since he was used to it by now. When the transformation was complete he took his mighty wings and began his long journey home. _

_-_

_Hours have passed when Krillin finally saw the castle. He was getting very tried since that was the longest he has ever flown for. But now there was a problem that he didn't take into consideration. How was Krillin planning on getting it? _

_Being sick and tried of Flying almost all night, Krillin thought that the only smart thing left for him to do would be to fly into the nearest open window. Looking around the castle long and hard, he finally found one, and flew towards it._

_-_

_Juuhachi had been feeling miserable for the last month. It was nothing new, her father trying to figure out what the flying dragons came from, her brother show boating and the servants pretending that they care for her. _

_The princess keeps her eye on two servants though, that had the same interest as her. Roshi and Goku hadn't been doing well and she knew why. Roshi started to get ill and Goku spent most of his time either tending to Roshi or having double the choirs to do Krillin disappearance. _

_Things for the princess hadn't been the same since he disappeared. She didn't know why, but it just felt really empty with out that little guy there. _

_It was a hot night, so the princess decided to sleep with the window open. A chose she would soon feel great about. _

_-_

A loud Thud woke the princess up. Juuhachi was a light sleeper, so she jolted up at the fear of someone, or something being in her room at night. She looked around the room and could see nothing but the wind moving in from the window. In a light whisper Juuhachi said "Hello? Some one there?"

There was no answer. She then thought it was her imagination and tried to go back to sleep.

Krillin was out side the window. He may have been practicing flying, but he wasn't great at landing. He did a small crash into the window, since him being a dragon at the time, not being able to fit threw it. His small bag of clothes fell to the floor as he quickly turned into a human and was now dangling form the windows ceil.

He thought he heard Juuhachi's voice so he decided to speak. "Juuhachi??"

She lifted her head again. '_Did someone just call my name?'_ She thought

"Juuhachi??"

'_That sounded like……' _"Hello?" she said in a whisper again as she could tell the noise was coming from the window. She slowly got up and started to make her way to it.

"Juuhachi! H-help please!!"

'_That can't be him……' _she made her way to the window and saw Krillin swinging his body from the window in a panic….naked.

"KRILLIN?!?!?" she almost yelled. A small pink blush started to form on her cheeks as she covered her mouth so she wouldn't yell again.

"H-help please???" he pleaded. He couldn't turn into a dragon in front of her or it would scare the crap out of her, but if he stayed there dangling anymore he'd fall.

She quickly grabbed his arms and helped him into her room. "Krillin! Is this really you??" Juuhachi said in what started to sound in a panic. So many emotions started to build up in her at the moment.

Krillin started to feel the same way. He took a good look at her and saw that she hadn't changed; she was still as beautiful as he remembered her. She was wearing a very light night dress that he had never seen on her before.

Juuhachi on the other hand saw the small changes in Krillin, he looked stronger….not by much but he had some muscles now, and the fact that he was naked.

"Juuhachi…." Krillin finally spoke "I've missed you."

Juuhachi didn't say a word as she just sat there. Too many thoughts were rushing passed her hand to say anything.

"There's so much I need to tell you, but I can't say long so I must tell you fast."

"Why….." Juuhachi finally started to speak. "Why did you leave?"

"Wha?" asked Krillin confused.

"You disappeared Krillin." She said in her normal tone less voice. A small tear started to run down her face. "And……I've been……"

She then couldn't take it anymore. She threw her-self forward and gave him the greatest hug that she could have ever given someone. Here he was. The only person in the world that had ever shown her true compassion. No one else had ever cared for her, but him.

Krillin was stunned and didn't know what to say and he began to hug her back.

"Juuhachi….I-I can't stay long."

"No" Juuhachi pleaded as she held him closer. "Don't leave again. Don't leave me in this heartless place."

Krillin couldn't help but shed a tear now. He really meant that much to her. "I…….."

He then took a good look at her face. Her eyes look beautiful as water slowly moved down them. He face couldn't have been more perfect even if they were dry.

"I'll never leave you….." he whispered. He then leaned in and gave her, her first kiss. It wasn't long or passionate, since that was his first kiss too, but it couldn't have been more prefect.

That small kiss started a sting of mini ones, and then long passionate kisses started to follow. If the two of them were thinking rationally it would have stopped at the kissing, but there passion and longing for each other had other plans.

Krillin picked Juuhachi up and moved there make out onto the bed, where things continued and went farther then either of them had planed.

-

The bright sunrise woke Krillin the next day and he started to stretch. _'Wow that was the most perfect dream I had ever had in my life.' _He thought with his eyes closed as he gave off a huge grin.

He then slowly opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in his cold cave, but in a nice warm bed, with a half naked princess wrapped around him.

'_Oh my kami…..'_ thought Krillin '_what have I done??'_

Krillin slowly got up trying not to wake up the princess who he remembers was a light sleeper. He tried not to panic and he realized that his perfect dream wasn't a dream at all.

'_I just……….. With the princess!!! I can get hanged for this…….oh my kami, I didn't even do what I was supposed to do, I didn't even see Roshi or Goku….damn I'm in deep….deep……'._

He then turned to take a look at Juuhachi and saw her sleeping with the biggest smile on her face. Something he hadn't seen in a very long time.

All his fears started to fade away as he looked at her smile. No matter what would happen to him, being with her was the best feeling in the world to him. He's heart was telling him to stay, but the brain told him to leave. He made a promise to his people, that he'd help them and so that's what he must do.

He then thought of a plan as he slowly and quietly walked up to the other side of her and whispered in her ear.

"_Juuhachi, I just want you to know, that I deeply care about you. I have to go away for a while, but when I come back, I promise I'll take you way from everything. I'll never leave you again……I-I love you."_

_-_

Juuhachi heard the whisper and smiled big as she opened her eyes expecting to see Krillin laying next to her. She was disappointed as she noticed no one was in her room with her. Laying next to her, was the doll Krillin made for her all those years ago.

'_Was all that just a dream?' _she thought '_It couldn't have been….that felt way too real!'_

She then slowly got up and ran to the window, remembering that Krillin left a bag of clothes on the floor. She looked down and saw nothing. There was no trace of him anywhere.

She felt like crying. It was all just a dream. '_It couldn't have been.'_ She was in pleasurable pain form something, but there was no trace of Krillin anywhere. She went back into her bed and began to cry. _'Why must my mind play harmful tricks on me?' _She then cried her-self back to sleep.

_-_

The sunlight gleamed through the window ceil of Prince Juunana's room. He hated mornings and didn't feel like getting out of bed. He adjusted him-self towards the window and slowly started to open his eyes. Just then he saw something flying off in the distance.

"Hmm…that's kind of big to be a bird." He mumbled as he rubbed his eye sleepily and got up towards the window to shut it so he could sleep some more.

Just then get got a closer look. By now it was flying of further into the distains but he could tell it wasn't a bird.

"HOLY……………" said Juunana as his mouth went open. "It's that dragon!!! The Dragon's that come a month ago! I've got to tell my father."

Juunana then was about to hurry to tell his father until he realized something. By the time he'd awake his dad to see the Dragon it would be gone, so he just stared and studied the Dragon's flight patterns. _'That's it dragon……'_ he thought '_fly off into the sun…..you'll soon lead me to your destruction one of theses days. Even when you're foolish enough to come back…..' _

_-_

_Krillin flew as fast as he could, but it was around noon by the time he got back. He fell to the floor hard and tried when he finally got to the cliff. _

_He was out of energy and needed to come up with a good excuses for his disappearance. He quickly got dress and ran into town. He then saw Tien, who looked worried and pissed at the same time. _

"Krillin! Where have you been??" yelled Tien at him. "I've been looking for you for hours!"

"I'm s-sorry…." Krillin was almost out of breathe. "I just did some training on my own and umm lost track of time."

"Well when did u start? Because you weren't in you bed this morning!"

Krillin smiled, "Very, very early."

Tien stared at him for a while. He could tell he was lying, but he didn't want to fight him on any of this. "Fine, we'll start training in another hour. Be ready."

He then started to walk off. '_Krillin wasn't in his bed last night…' _thought Tien_ '.well where ever he went, he's back and I guess for now that's the most important thing.'_

When he saw that Tien was gone, Krillin fell to the floor. He was beet and didn't feel like training today. _'I hope my actions from last night won't come back to bit me in the butt.'_

He felt miserable for just leaving Juuhachi there, and also felt bad that he didn't even get to see Roshi or Goku. He wanted to tell everyone that he was alright, but his whole idea burst into flames.

"HEY get off that floor midget!"

Krillin heard a harsh voice coming from behind him, but instead of getting up he just turned his head. He saw Nappa walking over towards him.

Krillin sighed. "What is it now Nappa?"

"You're with me today!" He said with a big grin.

"What?? No I'm working with Tien, we're going to practice fire breathing!"

Nappa laughed. "Not anymore, in your absence this morning you didn't hear the Elders change of plans……"

"Ya I heard it yesterday….We're going to war in 3 more months, not just one.' He then turned his whole body around to face Nappa.

"There's more…." Nappa gave a bigger grin. "Since I'm too harsh for the newer members, I'm going to be training you from now on and Tien will be with the newbie's. You've learned your basics so now it's my turn to form you."

Krillin's eyes got big. The last time Nappa "trained" him he ended up hurt for the rest of that day. "But Tien…….."

"Tien will help in and out to make sure I'm not over working you" Nappa said in a mocking tone. "Now I heard you were giving a hour break….well I'm cutting it in half, and I don't think your ready to learn how to breathe firer yet mop head, so were going into combat mood. Met me in the training ring and be ready"

Nappa then started to walk off. Krillin felt worst. He thought the last month was hard, but now he had to spend the next 3 months with the hardest working Dragoneyr there was.

_Life seemed easy up until now. Now was the time to stop playing games and get ready for hard learning. Krillin couldn't help but think of Juuhachi and how beautiful she was last night. Thought of her would get him threw all of this…..he'll do it all for her._

**Sorry that this chap. is a bit short, but life is getting busy. Hope you'll say to read the next chap of **_**"Dragoneyr: the lost race"**_** Thank you for reading my story. s**


	9. In 4 Months Time

**Chapter 9: **_**In 4 Months Time... **_

_Time does strange things to people. It can make the heart strong or make it weaker. It can make us tough and durable or lost and forgotten. _

_With the not stop training that was giving to Krillin and the time it took away from his love ones all of that started to factor in. He's muscles have grown and his training with Nappa has severed them well. You would have never guess that he found out of his heritage and had just started to turn into a dragon only 5 months ago. He started to see what simple and wonderful Dragoneyrs were really are, and how small and little they had to survive off of . _

_He was treated with great respect by everyone, unlike the way the servants did back at the caste. This was Nappa's way of feeding the anger inside of him. He reminded him daily that the humans weren't worth saving, because of the abuse that was done to their race and to him all of his life. Since Tien wasn't there most of the time to balance out the lies from the truth, Krillin believed him. The anger and hate that lived within his father started to come out, and the kindness of his mother, Roshi and Goku started to fade away_

_Nappa and Krillin were in the training arena when Tien was in a meeting with the Wise men. They were discussing the events that were to happen within the next couple of days._

"It has come," said the Wise Elder as he started to stand at the head of the table, Tien standing at the end of the stairs listening carefully. "...the allotted time has pasted, we can not wait much longer. Is the chosen one ready?"

Tien bowed his head. "He is more then ready, our finest warrior Nappa has been training him non-stop..." Tien paused for a second and finished his sentence with a worried tone. "...I'm just afraid he has been training him with the wrong information sir."

"How is that so Tien?"

Tien first looked to the floor then started to raise his head. "I know Nappa is the most qualified, but he's also ruthless. Do we really want to harm the humans the same way they have harmed us? Wouldn't that just leave us with an endless battle, that there children will come after us, and so on and so forth?"

The Elder nodded and sat down. "I see the dilemma you have brought to our attention, and it is not the first time this has been brought up. We Elders think of that everyday and try to come up with ways to avoid an endless war, but as of right now, we know for sure the current King Gero will not stand for us."

"Maybe his offspring will be of help?" begged Tien. "Maybe they are less violent and ruthless then he?"

"The chances of that are very slim...Tien we know you are trying to think of more peaceful means but right now we have no choice but to at least do the first strike. The plan is to just let them know that we are still here and a threat. Taking there lives is not a priority, hopefully they will want to come to more peaceful terms after we strike, learning that they cant fight us and we wont have to fight them for long."

Tien nodded sadly. "I understand. What are the attack plans?"

"Well we need keep our promise to Krillin, tomorrow night he can go into the town first and take his loved ones to safety. Then by night fall the next day we strike the first attack." He then stood up. "Tonight though, will be a very special and honorable night for Krillin..."

_The Elders continued to tell Tien the next plan. Meanwhile at the training arena, Nappa had Krillin in a head lock. They always started there training with hand to hand combat, then built there rage up to there dragon form. Nappa always cheated, but Krillin got used to his ways. _

"Give up yet?" Mocked Nappa as he started to squeeze making it really hard for Krillin to breathe. "Our _chosen_ one cant seem to get away from a simple head lock!"

Just then Krillin took his elbow slammed it hard into Nappa's stomach. As Nappa let go, Krillin then elbowed his throat. He feel to the ground hard one hand over his stomach and the other over his throat.

"THERE..." gasped Krillin trying to catch his breath "How does it...feel not being...able ...to breathe!"

Nappa then stretched his arm out and grabbed Krillin by the hair. "AHH...hey let go!"

He swung him from one side of the arena to the other yelling "Ha! that's the disadvantage of hair my friend!"

Krillin hit the wall hard, but hits like that were nothing to him now a days. He quickly got up and shook it off. "Using my hair now Nappa? Running out of defense ideas?" Krillin ran to him and started to throw some punches and kicks.

Nappa naturally blocking all of them, didn't realize that Krillin had a secret attack, his tail. As Nappa blocked his kick he got a hard hit to the head with his tail, making it now his turn to hit the wall.

"Ah, Come on Nappa!" mocked Krillin "That's _so_ basic! How did _you_ not see that coming? You getting lazy?"

Nappa gets up from the floor. He spits some blood out from his mouth, smiles then says "So that's how u want to play huh?" In a flash he turns into a dragon and breathes out fire.

Now on the run from the flames, which are coming in real close contact to his hair and skin, uses his momentum to run on the walls. Now at a safe spot, he turns into a dragon and round houses Nappa in the face using his leg and tail.

The battle continues like his for a good 5 minutes until Krillin body slaps Nappa making him to tried to continue and turn back human. Krillin fallows so he wont crush him.

"Getting hard to fight back now Nappa?" mocked Krillin as he tried to catch his breath as well. He sat down on a rock as he started to put his clothes on.

"HA" Nappa replied breathing heavy "I was...going easy on ya...that of course just being the warm up and all."

"Warm up? For who _you_? Cus I can keep going!" Krillin then went into a fighting stance.

Just as Nappa was about to say something back, they heard footsteps coming there way. Nappa turned to see Tien standing there.

"Hey Tien." said Krillin. "How are the soldiers and what not doing?"

Tien shook his head. "That's not of importance right now. Your training with Nappa as of today is complete."

"Complete?" they both of them blurted

"Says who? I say when I'm done betting the crap out of this maggot!" Nappa said angrily

"Really? Cus I could have sworn I just kicked your ass right now?" Krillin said pointing to him-self smiling. Nappa bragged whenever he hurt Krillin for months, so whenever Krillin got the chance to brag him-self he did, and for the last 2 months Krillin was bragging like crazy.

"Quite!" Said Tien. "The wise Elder say so. The 4 months have passed and it is time for us to make our attack plans."

"4 months already?" said Krillin sounding a little worried. Physically he seemed ready, but mentally he still didn't know if he go through with all of it. "So what's the plan?"

"Tomorrow night, you can go into town and retrieve your loved ones like the Elders promised you. Once they are safely here, we attack the next night, that way they wont see us coming in the dark."

"My loved ones..." he thought of Roshi and Goku...and Juuhachi. "I wonder if they even think I'm alive" he whispered to the ground _'or if she even remembers me..._'

"Two more days?" Nappa blurted. "Why not start tonight? Why must we keep waiting?"

"Because tonight is a special night for our warriors going into battle, a party if you will. Its also a really special night for Krillin..."

"What?" he said as his head shot up.

_Things at the castle seemed to have gotten back to normal. The attack on them was such a long time ago, that the King and General decided to put it out of there minds. If it was serious they would have struck again by now every one thought. Everyone but __Juunana that is. Without much support he tried to figure out what the attack meant, if it could lead to more things, or what the one dragon was doing flying over head that one night._

_Roshi continued to get sicker. Krillin going missing made it worst for him. He couldn't help but worry what the outcome of all of this could be. There was a slight chance that there would be a war going on soon, and what side would he have to choose. These thoughts surged threw his head everyday while the sickness started to consume his body. He keep his thoughts to him-self, trying not to worry Goku anymore then he knew he already was._

_Goku missed his best friend and brother. Knowing the secret of what he really was made no difference to him, he just wanted to know if he was alright. Goku's life started to get a little better romance wise. Just a month ago, he asked Chichi to be his bride and she excepted. He was hoping Krillin would be safe and return so he could be the best man. _

_Things for Juuhachi however, were not going so well. _

_She was in her room as the servant girls were helping her get dress for a "special" dinner she was having with General Nineteen. 3 months earlier her farther gave her hand away to him, since the general always seemed to have an eye for her. Lately though the dresses Juuhachi were wearing had a puffy style to them._

_The servant girl tighten the dress up._

"That should be good enough princess." she stated as Juuhachi was facing the mirror. Her face was still like it had been ever since Krillin was taken away. The servants noticed that she never responds to them anymore so she started to walk out of the room.

As she was leaving she noticed that Juuhachi started to feel her stomach again. It seemed to have gotten bigger within the last couple of months.

An elderly servant walked by the door and started to whisper to the other as she came out of the room. "How is she doing?"

She showed a worried face. "She's starting to show. There's only so much puffy fabric we could use before they start to suspect something." she looked at the princess from out side the door.

The elderly one shook her head. "Poor dear. Who's do you think it is? It cant be the General's they just got engaged."

"Who was that one servant that was around her a lot? Do you think it could be..."

"NO!" said the elder. "I'd bet my life that she's about 4 months, he disappeared 5 months ago...plus think of the dishonor that would be brought upon her if it was!"

They started to walk off unknowing that Juuhachi heard the whole thing. A tear started to fall down from her cheek. _'Krillin..."_ she thought '_...Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me again?_

_Night fall came quickly as everyone gathered in front of there temple. The party and the news that they were finally going to avenge there fallen race over joy the town. _

_The Wise man came out of the temple signaling for everyone to clam down._

"My Dragoneyrs!" he said to them proudly. "Tomorrow is the last night of our hiding! Our people will live on once again!"

The crowd cheered, some as humans most as dragons.

"Tonight!" He continued "Is a special night! The dragon that will lead us in out battle, the son of our legendary war hero Natder will now give up his main tie to the human world!"

The crowd cheered even louder.

"Here! I give you are war heroes, Tien and Nappa who will be fighting beside him!" They walked out from the temple wearing special Dragoneyr war gear. Tien smiling, Nappa showing off his muscles.

"And now, our new leader, Krillin!"

Krillin heard his name being called from with inside the temple. He was wearing the same gear Tien and Nappa were wearing. He's nervous started to get the best of him as he heard the crowd cheer even louder for him then they did before hand. He began to walk out into the bright arena where everyone was standing and cheering.

Never in his life did he ever feel so important. All his life he felt like nothing and it turned out he was meant to do something get for his people. He raised his hands to the people and waved and the crowd went crazy.

The Elders signal for everyone to calm down again. "Krillin!" said the wise elder. "Please kneel"

He kneeled as faced everyone. The Elder walking behind him, then put his hands threw his hair and said "Bring out the razor blade!"

Everyone cheered. They passed down to him the ceremonial razor as he continued. "In the rare times that a Dragoneyr grows hair, we hold a special ceremony to be rid of his weakness and to show that his is ready to be a warrior, a man!"

Krillin couldn't help but think _'It took me forever to grow this hair too...'_

"And now It Begins!" He then began to cut Krillin's hair. The crowd went crazy again as they watched Krillin become a full member of the Dragoneyrs.

When the Elder finished they took a rag and wiped the remaining hairs off. "Now Krillin! Arise! Arise a man!"

Krillin now feeling a little cold, stood up with pride. As he stood he let out a loud roar. Everyone including the Wise roared along with him. Krillin looked forward with his war face. _'I'm ready'_

**Ok I promise I wont make you wait 3 years for the next update. Its good to know that people are still reading this, I cant write without the feed back. I want to continue but if no one read it, I'll just keep it to my-self, since I already know the out come XD. ****Hope you'll stay to read the next chap of **_**"Dragoneyr: the lost race"**_** Thank you for reading my story.**


	10. An Series of Mistakes

_**A/N Please remember to re-read Chapter 9. It is no longer an authors note as it was before. Its an actually chapter this time. Any way now to continue...**_

**Chapter 10: **_**An Series of mistakes **_

_The cold wind brushed along his body as he flew through the air. Being in his dragon form now seemed so natural to him. Night fall couldn't come fast enough for Krillin. It had been way to long since he had seen his loved ones, and now more then ever he was feeling home sick. Millions of thought rushed through his head as he made the long journey back home. Little did he know, that the things back at home changed just as much as he did._

_Earlier in the day, __Juunana's finding on the "dragons" where getting closer then expected. He still had no support but managed to find some old documents hidden within some old forgot book cases. The evil thoughts and plans that were brewing in his mind would frighten anyone. There was just one secret of the puzzle that he couldn't figure out. What did these dragons do during the day? What form or main characteristic do all these dragons seem to have in common?_

_Juunana knew that his father had wiped his memory of everything, but he never trusted any of his fathers machines. He knew something would trigger his memory back, he would just have to find out what. Juunana spend most of the day looking for this information and pestering his father over it._

_Even though the King thought all the work his son was doing, was a complete waste of time, he also had a feeling that this was doing his son good. It was keeping him busy and teaching him skills he would need to learn to be a great King. _

_King Gero was sitting in his office looking over documents, when Juunana came in holding a stack of papers. _

"Father, I think you need to see this." he stated coolly as dropped the papers on his desk "It has to do with..."

"I am aware of what it has to do with." Gero said. "I don't have time for that dribble right now..."

A heavy cough then came from Gero's mouth. He was feeling ill, but didn't want everyone to know to much about it.

"Father, that was a nasty cough," his eye brow lifted

"Forget that...just show me what you wanted to, then leave."

Juunana moved the papers for him to see. They were old wore out photos of the dragons with faded notes written around them.

"Why are you showing me this crap? This isn't anything new, the notes on the side of the paper are too faded for me to see, your younger eyes should be able to read them..." He went back into his coughs

"That's not the point father." he then started pointed to different parts of the photo. "These things don't stay as dragons all the time...I know they have to morph into something, we would see them during the day."

"...you point on bringing this to me still? I know nothing of these dragon things."

"That war you fought, the one you stupidly whipped your memory from, I bet my life that these are the things you fought!"

Gero was now starting to get mad. "I still don't see your point! Even if you are right I can't remember anything."

"I believe that you can, father!" he points forcefully on the desk. "Just look at the photos!"

Gero started to cough again. "You try my patients, I have more important things right now. So go!" he pointed out to the door to cover his mouth from another cough.

Juunana, now aggravated, turns around and leave. He hears his father coughing as he walks away, and starts to smile _'Keep coughing old man...this will all be mine sooner then you think"_

Gero finished his coughing and placed one hand on top of one of the photos. This photo the dragon had two horns and big gash over his right eye and many scratches over the left cheek. Something about this dragon looked very, very familiar.

He moved it and saw the other photos of the dragons. He noticed that every dragon had a different number of horns on its head. But something about that first photo stuck him. _'I have a strange feeling about this photo..._'

_The sun was setting fast as Krillin was now rushing to get to the castle. He's orders were to land and make sure not to bring much attention to him-self, grab his loves ones and make it safely back without being seen._

_His heart was rushing as he landed and transformed back into his human form. Took the clothes out of his bag and quickly put them on...his servant clothes. It has been too long since he has worn these clothes, that was the one thing he didn't miss._

_He made the walk back to the castle gate as he went toward the servant path way. Just as he got there he heard a someone from the tower yell out._

"HEY" they yelled "That one missing servant that was taken is back!"

_'Shit' _thought Krillin

"That servant is back!" yelled the man as he started to run down the halls.

"What...what did I just hear?" said Roshi as leaned forward from the hay stack that he now calls his bed. Since he started to get ill he could no longer lay on the floor. He let out a couple of hard coughs before saying "...did he just say Krillin is back?"

"I'm not sure." said Goku as he looked confused. He got up from sitting next to Roshi and walked to the door. "I'll go and check it out."

"That one guy lived!" the man continued as he ran passed Juuhachi's room "The one that was taken by the dragons made it back alive!"

Juuhachi was sitting on her bed, when she heard the male servant yell pass her door. Her head turned toward the door, but she remained in her bed. She then put her hand on her belly as a small lone tear started to fall from her cheek.

"He's back..." she whispered. She looked to her stomach and said nothing else on the subject.

_As Krillin was making his way back into the castle, he was bombarded by everyone who once hated him asked questions about his escape. They weren't really interested in his well being, just how to escape if they get caught. Questions included 'where you tortured? How did you make it out? What happened to your hair?'_

_Krillin didn't care, he just wanted to see Goku and Roshi as fast as possible. Then make his way to see Juuhachi, if he could. As he went toward his old room, he saw Goku walking down the hall way. The joy that was in each others faces could not be described. Goku thought that Krillin was long gone, to see his "brother" again was better then he could have imaged. _

"Krillin!" Yelled Goku as he ran toward him give him a huge bear hug.

Tears started to form in Krillin's eyes_. _He never thought that seeing his brother again would cause this much emotion.

"What happened to your hair?" said Goku "Took forever for it to grow, its all gone!"

Krillin laughed. "its a long story, but I'll explain that later. Where is Roshi?"

"He's in the room," Goku said sadly. Krillin could hear the happy tone that was once in Goku's voice fade away. Something wasn't right

"What's wrong with him? what happened?" Krillin said worried

"He's sick, really sick. It started to happen maybe a week after you were taken, i'm not 100% sure, but its been getting worst and worst...I honestly don't know how lon..."

Krillin cut him off. "Don't...just let me see him"

They walked to the room and Krillin could see what Goku meant. Roshi was laying on the hay bed and looked worsted that what Goku had stated.

"Master?" said Krillin quietly

"Who's there?" said Roshi weakly " Is that...Krillin?"

Krillin went up to Roshi and gave him a big hug with tears in his eyes. "Yea, its me."

Roshi raised his weak arms and hugged him back. "Krillin, you need to know something..."

"Its ok, you don't need to saying anything..."

"No..." he coughed "You need to know this. I know what you are Krillin, I've always known you are a dra..." he continued to cough

"You have?" Krillin said confused "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I'm sorry I never told you before, but with you living and serving the King I thought if the word got out, you'd be killed."

Krillin wiped a tear from his face, "I understand, I wouldn't know any other way my-self."

"I need to give you something...something I should have given you a long time ago."

Krillin looked confused as Roshi put his hand in his pocket and brought out an old necklace.

"Hey" said Goku as he looked closer "Is that the necklace I found all that time ago? You had it in your pocket this whole time?"

"Hell no" joked Roshi "I keep it hidden. I put it in my pocket when you left the room"

"What? you had the energy to get up and..."

"Hush!" ordered Roshi "That's not the point right now, the point is that this is for you Krillin. Goku found it in the same area we found you, I was planning to give it to you when the time was right, seeing my health, I think this is good as any!"

Krillin grabbed the necklace and took a good look at it. He saw that the dog tag on it read "Natdar".

His eyes widen "It's my fathers...This belonged to my father."

"Oh wow." said Goku "What luck."

"Thank you for this Master." said Krillin as he put the necklace on. He then turned to Goku. "Can I talk you for a moment outside?"

"Yea sure."

They both made there way out of Roshi's sight and hearing range. Krillin was a bit nervous but he knew if it was anyone he could trust with this information, it would Be Goku. He told him every detail that he could, about the Dragoneyrs plan to attack and him taking his loved ones back. Goku's reaction wasn't what Krillin was hoping for.

"I'm not sure about this Krillin, all this information is pretty hard to swallow. I'm not sure leaving is the best thing right now."

"What?" said Krillin confused "Why?"

"Well for one, Look at Master! He's so ill, the flight might kill him. It's best if he just stays here."

Krillin looked to the floor. "You might be right on that one, but staying here is just going be trouble. I'm just worried about the safely of you guys. I mean I can arrange for Master to be specially lifted or something..."

"Its more then that Krillin..." said Goku honestly "Look, This is my home, and I need to protect it."

"Whoa, what? Protect it? These people have treated the both of us horribly all of our lives! Out of no where you feel you need to protect them?"

"What about you? You just meet these dragons, a few months ago and all of a sudden they are the most important people to you?"

"Goku, I'm a part of them! They were almost killed off, I need to do everything in my power to help them. All my life, I felt worthless. When they took me back there i saw the poverty that they were forced into. They deserver better then that! Everyone here made me feel like I wasn't worth the breathe of life."

"And that makes it ok to kill them? Because they made you feel bad?"

"Because they tried to kill of a race of people! I'm not saying all humans need to die, but a lesson needs to be taught!"

Goku's face started to look worried and shocked. "Krillin...what did they do to you out there? This isn't like you at all, what happened?"

"They beat some sense into me that's what." Krillin said as he thought of all the things Nappa told him, and literally beat him. "Someone needs to pay for all the death and horror they caused. He killed my father Goku."

"Who did?"

"King Gero. He broke my father down and slit his throat. He's the one that planed the attack...the reason my mother and father are dead."

Goku just looked to the floor, not being able to think of anything useful to say, until he was able to mutter "I'm sorry Krillin...but we aren't going with you."

A tear came to Krillin's eye. "Can you at least give me a good reason?"

"For the same reason you feel you need to fight. Its the cowardly way to run and you know I never run anyway when a chance to fight comes around."

Krillin gave a half smile, for this was a fact. Goku was the kindest person Krillin knew, and also the strongest. A chance to fight came around, Goku never backed down. He always found it a way to better him-self. Krillin never won a fight against him and it wasn't such a huge shock that he would want to stay behind to fight.

"...Plus I'm engaged."

"Wait...what?" Krillin said bright eyed. "Too who? Was it that one girl from the..."

"Chichi? yea, yes it is."

More tears came to his eyes and he quickly hugged his brother. "Why didn't you tell me this first?"

"I guess I just didn't think of that till now. I was a little mad at you a little while ago."

"Goku, I wish you would change your mind, now that I found out you have a bride, that's ever more reason for you to be safe."

"I need to protect her, Krillin. I doubt she's going to believe that my "brother" is a dragon...I'm sorry."

"I think that's more reason to leave! This still makes no sense to me! You can't protect her here!"

Goku still would change his mind. Banter went on like this for at least 10 more minutes.

Krillin was really disappointed, So far nothing was going to plan. Started to walk away from Goku towards the hall just to get some air, when Goku said, "Have you seen Juuhachi yet?"

Krillin stopped dead in his tracks. To be honest, he was a little scared to see her. He had been thinking about the last time he saw her everyday. So much so, that the memories of what actually happened that day started to become a blur. He couldn't separate dreams for reality anymore.

"Umm...no I have not, W-why do you ask?"

"Cause" said Goku as he started to walk back to the room "She hasn't really been the same since you left. It's kind of sad."

Krillin gulped and blushed. He knew he had to face her at some point, why not now.

The King was on his way to his room to call it a night, When General Nineteen stepped into his office.

"Sir, Can I have a quick word with you?"

"Ugh, make it fast General, I'm very tried and need my rest."

"I'm sorry, but you remember the dragon attack?"

Gero got pissed. "You came here to bug me about that? My son did that earlier that's not something I feel like discussing right now."

"Well its not about the dragons them-selves sir, its about the prisoner they took with them."

Now Gero seemed a little bit interested. "What about him? We assumed he was eaten, what's the big deal?"

"That's just it, he wasn't sir. He survived the attack and is back."

"What? How does anyone survive that?" Gero then started to cough a bit, since this news was out of the ordinary.

General got a little closer to him. "I'm not sure sir, that's why I was thinking we could have a private conference with him. Find out how he lived through it and pass on the secrets."

"That's not a bad idea. We could do that first thing in the morning."

"Actually sir, I was thinking we could meet with him as soon as possible, since the memories are still fresh in his mind. Don't want him to repress them or anything."

"You have a point..." He thought it over for a couple of minutes before he said "Alright, go find him, but I want to talk with him alone. He could consider it an honor to have a private meeting with the King."

General Nineteen looked a little upset. This was his idea and he couldn't sit in. "Yes sir, I'll try and find him immediately."

Krillin was making his way to Juuhachi's room. On his way he couldn't help but think of that night one more time. The warmth of her bed, the soft kisses they both shared, How nice her body felt up against his, the sounds of her breathing as she lay asleep...he couldn't tell if any of these was real or just a very detailed dream.

He got to her door, he was so nervous he almost didn't knock. _'How will see react when she sees me?' _thought Krillin _'Will she be happy? I've changed a lot, I'm a lot stronger now and my muscles are bigger then the last time she saw them . What if she cries? Did she miss me? what if she...'_

"Come in already!"

The yell came from inside the door, it was Juuhachi. Apparently Krillin had been knocking on the door without realizing it. He stopped and took a deep breathe. _'Here we go'_

Juuhachi was still sitting on her bed looking out her window, when the door started to open slowly. She was already in a bad mood due to hormones, but the continuous knocking drove her nuts. She was ready to bite the head off of whoever the idiot was at her door.

She looked to the door and the first thing she saw was a bald head. Then she quickly realized who was at her door...it was him.

Krillin's head peeked in as he saw her sitting on her bed. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, she also looked really sad. Something about her was a little different, but he could put his finger on it, since she was sitting. His dragon sense could feel a weird third force in the room as well, but for the moment he ignored it.

He walked in just a little further into the room and shut the door behind him.

Neither of them moved, or said a word. The tension in the room was really tight, so many things wanted to be said, but neither of them wanted to talk first. It stayed like this for what felt like hours, but was only 2 minutes.

Juuhachi's eyes quickly observed Krillin. He looked very different from what she remembers of him last time. Finally she decided to say something.

"I liked you better with hair."

Krillin chuckled. He rubbed his bald head "Uh, yea...I kinda think I did too. Forgot how cold it gets at night and with..."

"Did you want something?" she interrupted rudely

Krillin looked at her in shock. "Um, kinda but its a little hard to explain."

"If it going to take to long to explain, just forget it." She then looked away from him. "Now please leave. Its late and I need to my rest."

"W-well...I-I..."

"Leave, servant." she said harshly, not giving him much time to say what he wanted.

This wasn't what Krillin was expecting at all, she was very cold to him. _'She's never called me that before.' _he thought. His heart sunk deep as he turned around to leave. He wasn't going to argue with her, looks like he was going back alone.

Juuhachi still looking out the window, felt a tear fall from her eye as she let out a small sniff from her nose.

Krillin heard that. He looked over toward her mirror before he was about to leave and saw her refection. He saw the now tears coming from her face.

He turned around. "Your crying."

She said nothing to him and refused to look at him.

He came back into the room and shut the door. "Juuhachi, why are you crying?"

Nothing from her, she continued to give a blank stare at the window.

"Juuhachi will you talk to me please? You used to trust me so well, can you just tell me why your crying, there has to be some..."

She quickly turned her head to glare at him with her eyes now filled with water. "Cause you left Krillin!" she said in the harshest saddest tone he had ever heard.

He stopped and stood there with his mouth open slightly. He couldn't think of anything to say as she whipped the tears from her face and looked down at the bed, staring in a cold emotionless way,

"You said you'd never leave me. You said you'd take me away from everything and for months I waited for you, and you never came back. I cant..." her voice started to crack as the tears feel from her eyes. "I can't deal with this alone!"

He tried to get closer to her to hold her, but she smacked him away. "Deal with what alone?" he whispered "Your not alone, I came back for you now...I plan to take you away like I promised and..."

"Krillin..." she cut him off quickly and started to whisper. "I'm pregnant." More tears feel faster down her face, for this was the first time she admitted it to anyone aloud.

Krillin took a step back as his jaw almost dropped to the floor. "W-what...how..."

"That night you came back. I thought that night was a dream, but a couple weeks after I started to throw up in the mornings and my period didn't come." She whipped some tears from her face.

Krillin was in total shock. This wasn't what he was expecting at all, but at the same time, wishes that he knew this information sooner.

"Some of the women servants know, but my father, my brother and General Nineteen are clueless. They don't seem to pay much attention to what going on with me anyway, well at least my father and brother don't. I don't know what I'm going to do..."

She then felt some warmth on her wet cheek. Krillin choose this time to give her a small kiss hoping that it would show his affection and calm her down. This however just pissed her off.

She pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

Krillin looked at her confused. "I-I'm trying to help you..."

"Don't! You weren't hear the first 4 months, I don't need you here for the next 5. You were well enough to get away from the kidnapper dragons to come down and fuck me, but not well enough to stay and help me deal with this?"

"Juuhachi, It's not like that at all! I mean that's why I came in here in the first place, I need to tell you why I was taken!"

"I don't care! The fact of the matter is you left when you could have stayed! You slept with me and left, no Bull shit reason is going to change that. Even if you where kidnapped again by "dragons" or whatever. You know how much dishonor this will be for me, having _your_ baby?"

Krillin's eyes widened. _'She's never said anything that harsh to me before.'_

"A princess having a servants baby, they might as well banish me now. Knowing my father he will do it without a second thought."

Krillin let out a heavy, worried sigh. Those words she had just spat out 'dishonor for your baby' really hurt him, but he needed to tell her the truth anyway. "Juuhachi, there's something that you really need to understand about me."

"What? that your un-reliable and just as horrible as everyone else is?"

He hated knowing that Juuhachi felt this way about him so Krillin just took a deep breathe and just blurted it out. "That I'm not human. I'm a dragon."

Her face lost all harshness and began to look puzzled. "What?"

He let out a half smile. "I-I'm, I'm a dragon. I can change into a dragon at any point in time, I've been able to all my life."

She stared at him blankly. "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. You couldn't come up with a little more realistic lie?"

Krillin knew it wasn't going to be easy to explain. "I guess, I'll just have to show you..." He then started to take off his shirt.

Juuhachi looked at him in confusion and made a weird face toward him. He took a step away from her bed, and started to breathe slowly in and out. Then in a matter of seconds, he transformed the top half of his body, the torso up into a dragon. He made sure to keep his wings close for he was afraid to make to much noise.

Juuhachi's confused look turned into a frighten and scared one. She had never seen anything like this before. Never had she even seen a dragon, let alone one this close and it being Krillin. Krillin noticing the fear in her eyes, quickly as he could changed back.

"Who...who are you?" said Juuhachi as she started to motion back to the bed post. He started to move back closer to her. "Stay away from me!" she ordered.

He stopped. "Please Juuhachi, let me explain..."

"You better explain your self fast...what the hell are you?"

"I'm what is known as a Dragoneyr. Its a form a people who can turn into dragons at will."

"H-have you always been like this?"

"Yea, There used to be plenty of us apparently. Most of my people got whipped out by your father, when he first became King. He started a war to get rid of all Dragoneyrs.

The survivors fled, and I was left behind. Master Roshi and Goku found me when the servants were looking through the old things that once belonged to the Dragoneyrs."

"So that's what that war was about..." She gave Krillin a semi smile, "So don't tell me. Your father was the king of the Dragoneyrs and this baby we are having is going to bridge the gap between the humans and dragons like some fairy tail right?"

Krillin let out a half sigh, half chuckle. "Actually, I'm just a peasant son of a knight...A very proud and famous knight, that the Dragoneyrs honor...but no royal ties to the king."

"Figures"

"Apparently my father was the last to speak to our king though. That put him into high honors with everyone." He then picked up the dog tag, necklace that said he father name. "He died because he found out his wife, my mother, was killed by a raiding knight. He thought I was dead as well."

"Was he killed by another knight?"

"No..." he looked up into Juuhachi's eyes. "By your father."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why is that not too shocking? This is so much information to take in."

"Tell me about it, I only found all this out 5 months ago. That's why they took me, so I can help them with the next war."

"Next war? What do you mean, next war?"

"The Dragoneyrs never meant to stay in hiding like they are now. They are running out of food, and need more space. Plus they planed to take revenge for trying to make an entire race extinct. They figured the son of Natder, my father, would be just as strong if not stronger to lead them into battle."

Just then Juuhachi felt the baby move. She put her hand over her belly. Krillin couldn't help up notice this as well.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"No, the baby is just kicking."

"C-can I feel it kick?" He was excepting the answer to be no, since she had been very distance with him this whole time.

"I guess." she groaned

He came up to her and gently touched her belly. At first the baby stopped moving, Krillin was worried he did something wrong.

Then, something unexplainable happened. It was unknown to Krillin, that Dragoneyr fathers have a special bond with there babies. Unlike human males, they can feel and understand the development of the baby just as well as the mother can. The only difference being Dragoneyrs are normally hatch from eggs. Since this baby is half it will be birth normally.

He put his head onto her belly. The baby, feeling its fathers warmth started to wiggle.

"Wow, it must know your its father or something..." Juuhachi questioned. "Its never moved this much with another person present."

He chuckled "Yea, I guess so. I can feel its heart beat."

Juuhachi made a face. "Feel? you mean hear."

"No...weirdly enough I mean feel. It's really happy right now, its even smiling. Its wiggling its tail..."

"UGH, you mean it's going to have a tail too?" she made a gross discomfort face. "What kind of a weird baby am I carrying?"

"It can feel that your uncomfortable, so it stopped wiggling the tail."

"How can you know that? I take it that is one of those weird dragon thingy, things between you and the baby right?"

"Yea" Krillin said with the biggest smile. He had never been this happy, he was going to be a daddy. The bond he had with his baby was like nothing he had ever experience. "and its a girl."

"You can tell that too?"

"No" Krillin joked as he took his head off her belly. "That was just a guess, I can't really tell."

She hit Krillin in the shoulder. "Don't lie to me. With all this news today, I can't tell what's real anymore."

He felt a little better after she hit him, she didn't seem too pissed at him anymore. "I'm sorry you have had to deal with this all alone so far, if I would have known some how I would have come back."

"Well," she started to joke a little "We did have sex, that should have been your first clue I might get pregnant."

Krillin started to blush "I-I think I ended up convincing my-self that it was all a dream. It just didn't seem like someone like you would sleep with me, you know the _dishonor_ and all."

Juuhachi then realized what she had said in her anger. "I'm sorry." She looked him in the eyes. "I was really upset at you when I yelled that."

"I don't blame you for being upset, I shouldn't have left. In fact, I shouldn't have come back that first time. That was my mistake, I should have just stayed with the Dragoneyrs."

"Well," She said as she motioned for Krillin to sit next to her on the bed. "Believe it or not, even with all the shit that's happened because of it, that was one of the happiest and best nights of my life."

Krillin looked at her and gave her a huge smile as he sat next to her on the bed. "Mine too" he stated.

She placed her hand on top of her belly and he put his hand on top of hers. They stayed silent for at least a minute. "So," she said trying to start up a newer topic. "What happened to you when they dragons took you back?"

Krillin sighed. " A hell of a lot actually...to start..."

_General_ _Nineteen spent most of his time looking threw the barns and the lower class rooms, searching for the one that survived the dragons. He was having a harder time then he though he would._

_'Where could he have gone' _Thought Nineteen '_I've looked everywhere that the servants hang out at.'_

He started to walk by Goku and Roshi's room. He thought he'd ask there. When he got to the room Goku was trying to help Roshi up so he can use the restroom.

"Hey! You Two!"

The yelled shocked Goku, making him drop Roshi.

"Have you seen the one that survived the dragon attack? The King requested a talk with him."

"You mean Krillin?" said Roshi as he started to cough.

"Sure, whatever his name is. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Oh I think he's..." Goku started to say until Roshi hit his foot "Ouch..."

"He might be peeing sir. Have you checked the toilets sir?" said Roshi

"Hmm...no I have not..." he started to leave. "continue doing whatever you up too."

Goku started to whisper to Roshi. "Why did you do that?"

"Goku have you lost your mind? You can't tell him where he really is, he would be in huge trouble if they found him alone with the princess. I'm sick and I still knew that!"

"Oh...right, oops."

"Quick! Go to her room fast and warn him before the General some how makes it there first!"

"Right!" he stated as he bolted out of the room.

"Wait...WAIT! I STILL NEED TO PEE FIRST!" Yelled a helpless Roshi as he started to cough.

"And that's when I learned in training, that your insides aren't fire proof." said Krillin as he rubbed his stomach.

Juuhachi let out a small giggle. Its been a long time since she left this calm and open to anyone. It was a good feeling. "Seems like that Nappa guy really gave you a hard time."

"Yea you don't even know the half of it. He's the toughest trainer there. Plus I think he secretly hated me. "

"That Tien guy," she said "He seems like he knows what he's doing."

"He does. He's very smart, and polite. You'll like him when you meet him."

"Krillin," she sighed. "I don't know about this whole leaving thing..."

He lead forward from the bed and looked at her with a worried face. "Oh come on, don't tell me you want to stay too!"

"I just have doubts"

"Look, this war is going to happen and I want you and our baby safe. I may have not been there but damn it I'm going to do something about it now!"

"How would we escape?" she questioned

"I don't know, out the window or something I guess. Its big enough to fit my dragon form out and its late enough no one will notice."

She made a face. "No ones going to notice a giant dragon flying out my window?"

He smiled "They didn't the first time!"

"True."

He started to plead with her. "Please, please come with me. I'd kill my-self if I found out anything bad happened to you or the baby."

She stared at his eyes. She could see how much this meant to him for her to go, he really did care for her. This was a feeling she wasn't really used too. She took a deep breathe.

"Ok...I'll go."

Krillin got really excided and all most cheered loudly until Juuhachi slapped him.

"I'll need to pack."

"No need! What would you take with you?"

"How about clothes stupid."

"Oh...right."

She started to get out of the bed, until the baby started to move again. "Oh, it sure picks weird times to move."

"I'll start to pack for you." Said Krillin as he got off the bed.

She made a face. She hated how people would make her feel helpless. "I'm pregnant, not ill...I can still do things on my own."

"I know, but I want to do it for you. That's technically what I'm hear for anyway."

She smirked "Right, I guess just take all the clothes from the right side of the closet." she said as she started to move her-self back into the bed.

He started to take some of the clothes when he noticed something near the dresser. He walked toward it and saw it was a doll made from cow skin, hay and chicken feathers.

"Oh my...I made this." He looked over toward her. "You keep this ugly thing all these years?"

She smiled "It reminds me of you. Plus I figured the baby could have fun with it."

"Lets hope for your sake its girl then. A boy will destroy this poor thing!" he joked. As he was going to take it to the clothes they were taking with them, he also noticed something shinny on the dresser. He walked over toward it and saw that it was a very expensive ring. He picked it up

"Juuhachi...where did this come from?"

She gave a face..."Oh, I kind of forgot to tell you. I'm Engaged."

He dropped the ring. "W-what?" _Did everyone decided to get engaged when I was gone? _"To who?"

"General Nineteen"

Krillin's jaw hit the floor. He was speechless.

"Not by choice, My father gave him my hand in marriage."

"Well...all the more reason for us to leave tonight." he said kind of angry.

"Krillin...there's something I need to tell you. Something I never told anyone." she had a very uncomfortable look on her face as she ended the sentence

"What?" he said as he stopped packing and walked closer to her bed.

There was small discomfort in her face. "When we were kids, Nineteen always had a weird thing for me...a couple times he..."

Krillin started to get angry. He didn't want her to say it "No...he didn't"

"Yea, he tried. Once when I was 7 and again when I was 15. It never happened, but he did touch me."

He got back on the bed and put his arms around her. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"My father didn't care, plus I was too scare to admit it too anyone that it was happening. He never got far, I was always able to fight him off, but now I have to marry the man that tried to molest me." she said the last part sounding just a little scared

Krillin looked her at her in the eyes. "No, no you don't. We are leaving, now!"

"Krillin what about..."

"Screw it! No way am I going to let that man anywhere near you, not if I can make sure you're safe right here, right now."

She smiled. She never felt so sure of anything like she did now. They were just about ready to leave, when they heard foot steps coming from the hall way.

"Some ones coming!" whispered Krillin "They'll kill me if saw me here alone with you..."

Juuhachi took that moment to push him off the bed. She then made sure there were sheets to cover up her belly.

There was a knock at the door as Krillin hid under the bed. "Who is it?" said Juuhachi

"It's Goku! Can I come in please?"

There was a hug sigh of relief coming from both Krillin and Juuhachi.

"Yes come in."

Goku quickly and quietly rushed in. "Is Krillin in here?"

Krillin crawled out from under the bed. "What's wrong Goku? Is Roshi ok?"

"He's fine, its just General Nineteen is looking for you."

"HMM, what the hell does he want?" said Krillin angrily.

"Its not what he wants, its what the King wants. He wants to speak with you."

"What? Why?" asked Juuhachi.

"He wants to know how you survived from the dragons. This doesn't feel right."

"Shit, we need to leave right now then!"

"No wait," said Juuhachi. She seemed to be the only one in the room thinking logically at the moment. "They are looking for, if you and I leave that would be really suspicious and they would just go looking for us. You should just tell some lie to my father, then come right back here."

"She has a point Krillin. If you leave right now they will just track you down."

"Look" he said as he held Juuhachi's hands and started to get worried. "I just don't want to make another mistake. What if I say something stupid or..."

Juuhachi leaded forward and gentility and quickly kissed his cheek. "You'll do fine. Just make up a heroic lie. I'll still be here when you get back."

"But..."

"Just obey me." she said forcefully.

He blushed and said "I know. I promise I won't leave you this time." He squeezed her hands just before he let go of them and started to walk to the door with Goku. He took a quick glimpse back at her, She was still sitting upright on the bed and for once had a gentle look on her face. Goku and Krillin both walked outside the room and then shut the door.

They were walking down the hall way when Krillin muttered "Something about this just doesn't feel right...I still thing we should leave now."

Goku turned "You should leave when they aren't looking for you. Just wait."

As they turned the corner, they saw General Nineteen making his way over there. "There you are!" He yelled. "I've spent almost all night looking for you, Where have you been?"

Krillin started to get nervous, "I was...umm..."

"Oh never mind, I really don't care, come with me, the King has been waiting for you."

He started to sweat bullets as he followed General Nineteen to the kings main room.

_Tien was half way to the castle by now. Just a couple hours earlier he was waiting back with the Wise men waiting for Krillin to come back with his loved ones. He was supposed to make it back as soon as he could manage, but something didn't seem right. _

_It was taking way to long. Even though the flight too and back was long enough there was no way it would take him this long if he followed the orders correctly. The Elder decided to speak up._

"Hmm, there is something in the air tonight...something bad."

"What do you mean Elder?"

"Hmm...Krillin is going to have to make a tough choice soon. I can sense it. He's going to have to choose wither to follow his heart or to swallow his pride, neither is going to be easy."

Tien turned to look toward the sky. "Do you know what the better choice is?"

The Elder smiled. "The better choice is to swallow your pride and do nothing...but who would honestly do that?"

"How bad is the situation? Should I go help him?"

"A wise man one said, 'Some times we make trouble when trying to avoid it.'" The Elder got up and started to walk off. "Do whatever you heart tells you to do."

Tien thought it over for a while, then started to get ready to leave. "I'll go, something tells me he might need my help."

With that, he turned into a dragon and flew off into the right direction. The Elder watched him fly off "This isn't going to end as well as everyone hoped." he muttered.

The cold air brought Tien back into reality. He was getting really close to the castle now, just a little less then a half hour more. _'I hope everything is fine.'_ he wondered

The General and Krillin now where walking in the kings main room. At the end of the room was a huge golden chair, that King Gero was now sitting in. The room it-self was big enough to have at least 4 dragons in it.

King Gero was looking tired and a bit sickly. When they got closer to the chair, Gero sat up. "That will be all General, you may leave us now."

"Yes sir." he said a little angry. They waited until he left the room before they started to talk.

General left the room but didn't wander to far off. He decided this would be the perfect time to go to the restroom.

Gero decided to take a long look at Krillin before he would speak. Something about him looked very familiar to him, it was the 6 dots on his forehead.

"So." said King Gero calmly. "You survived the dragon attack."

"Umm...y-yes, yes sir I did."

"Don't speak until I command you too, got it?" He ordered.

Krillin nodded his head and he started to sweat.

He looked him over, more. "I don't really remember you to much around this castle. To honest you disappearance wasn't that big of a deal. That fact that you, a pathetic servant, made it back from the mountain tops alive is shocking. You seemed incredible pathetic as a child and a failure. The dragons should have ate you."

Krillin started to clench his fist tightly. His words stung, but he could take it.

"Hmm...I think I might remember you now. You were that servant that hung around my daughter all the time, am I correct?

Krillin nodded

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes sir." Krillin said forcefully.

"Yes, you grew up here. You came around the time my twins were born, and right after the war..."

He looked closer at Krillin and saw the necklace. "What is that around your neck?"

Krillin got nervous. "Its an old dog tag...belong to someone I never knew."

"Get closer boy, let me see it."

Reluctantly Krillin got closer to him. Gero grabbed the necklace fast from Krillin's neck breaking the chain. Krillin walked fast back to his spot. Gero looked at it closely and read the tag, 'Natder.'

Gero's eyes grew large as a quick fastback to the photos ran threw his head. The horns, the number of horns on the head, something about the dots. The bald head...the lack of nose. This name 'Natder'. It had something to do with that one dragon...

Gero gave off an evil smile as he came to a realization. "I know how you survived the dragons."

He threw the necklace back at Krillin's feet. "You are one of them."

Krillin got super nervous. "W-what?"

Gero sat up straight. "My son has been doing research on your kind for months. I thought it was all crap but he had a point. That dumb necklace brought back the lost memories. Plus you look a lot like him."

Krillin was now staring down the King. The anger that was raging inside and it was hard keeping it in.

"Your father, I mean. They must have told you all the details they could about the war. I don't remember much, hell it wasn't until now I remember who we fought. But I do remember one thing...

...Killing the coward that was your father."

The rage inside Krillin was getting worst.

"It wasn't hard, by the time he was brought to me, he was already dead mentally. He muttered something about revenge, but I slit this throat before he could say anything else."

Krillin was now shaking with rage. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

"Other then almost whipping out an entire race, a task my father was too dumb to do, that was the most satisfying kill, I had ever done. Yours will be just as good."

"What?" Krillin said out of shock

"You don't think I'm going to let you leave this room do you? You would just flock back to the other dragons and we can't have that now could we?"

Krillin started to panic for a little bit but was hiding it pretty well.

"Now since your going to be dead soon anyway, I don't mind sharing these with you. I'm pretty sick and as I would love to kill you the same way I killed your father, I think I'll let my son have that honor."

"How are you going to get him here?" questioned Krillin calmly. "Only you and me are in this room."

"Once this little 'meeting' of ours is done, I have arranged the guards to come and tie you down. General or anyone else for that matter doesn't know about it, but I had my suspicions about you from the start of hearing that you were back. Just in case I told the guards to come in 5 minutes after you have arrived. Which now that I think of it, is coming up shortly."

Krillin got into a fighting stands. He had to think of something and think of something fast.

"No use in trying to escape, Just take the defeat, like your pathetic father and pathetic race has."

Krillin could barely hold his rage anymore at this point. The slightest thing now would make him explode.

"That was your biggest mistake you know? Coming back to the enemies house. You dragons are the dumbest things I have ever know, if my memory serves me correctly. Once I'm done with you, I'm going to search the high mountains for the rest of your kind."

Just around this time Tien started to fly near the castle, he quietly started to look threw the windows to see if he could find him. He passed by a huge window with two people, one looking like Krillin and the other sitting in a high expensive looking chair.

"Then after all that is said and done..." continued Gero "I'm going to allow the wedding of Nineteen and Juuhachi. He's wanted her for so long, I might as well allow it now. I mean when she was younger I didn't dismiss it either..."

"WHAT?" Krillin almost yelled "You knew...?"

"Of course I knew, I allowed it. General Nineteen is my right hand, anything he wanted he could have. If that included my dumb daughter at a young age then so be it. She wasn't really worth much to me anyway..."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Krillin couldn't hold his rage anymore. "You know King, you'll never have to worry about your daughter or anything for that matter ever again."

The King gave him a glare. "Now why is that?"

Krillin gave off an evil smile. "Because your besting mistake, was calling this meeting. Only one of us is leaving this room..." and with that Krillin quickly changed into a dragon, ripping his servant clothes into shreds.

King Gero, who was all but calm a minute ago, now was in the biggest fear of his life. He had never seen a dragon this close up before, nor did it strike his mind that Krillin could change into one so fast. He started to quiver in fear in his chair as he saw the giant dragon coming closer to him. "P-please...s-stay back!"

Krillin started to growl. The King was trying to move as fast as he could out of the chair, but stared to have a quick cough attack. _'This is for the Dragoneyrs...' _thought Krillin_ '.for my father...for Juuhachi'_

"N-no...*cough, cough*...n-no..." Krillin enjoyed seeing the fear in King Gero's eyes.

With that Krillin let out a loud roar and lunged toward the king.

"KRILLIN NO!" Yelled Tien in his dragon form, from out the window.

A loud, painful scream was heard loud and clear through out the castle. General Nineteen who was still in the restroom, quickly tried to finish up and started to run toward the main room. The guards who were supposed to be near the door, but where now playing a game of poker, stopped what they were doing and began to run toward the scream.

Goku who was with Roshi now turned there head toward the sound of the painful scream.

"That sounds like the King!" said Roshi

"Krillin!" yelled Goku as he ran out his door toward the scream.

Prince Juunana, who was sleeping soundly this whole time, popped his head out from the bed. "What's all that noise? Father?"

Juuhachi, who decided to finish packing, heard the loud scream and her heat sank. The baby started to move wildly as well. "Krillin, what's happening?" she said to her-self.

Tien burst threw the window and turned into his human form, but it was all too late. The King was dead, killed violently by Krillin. The body was torn to pieces and was burning along with the gold chair. Krillin turned back into his human form as Tien grabbed him.

"Krillin you idiot! What have you done?" Yelled Tien as he stared at the burning corpse that was once King Gero.

"He had too...I had to kill him! Everything he had done, to our people, to my father, to Juuhachi!" Krillin said in a tearful violent rage.

Tien heard running footsteps coming from the hall way closer to the door. If the both of them were found they would be killed. They were no match, even in there dragon form, for every human knight the king had.

"We need to leave now!" Said Tien as he started to pull Krillin to the window.

"No! No we have to get Juuhachi!" yelled Krillin in a panic.

"Are you kidding? There's no time! They are on there way now! If we get caught we are dead! Now lets go!"

"NO!" yelled Krillin as Tien pulled toward the window. "NO! I promised her! I can't Leave her again!"

Tien turned into his dragon form and dragged Krillin out the window. Krillin fought him as much as he could, but with the grip he had on his neck he couldn't easy turn into his dragon form.

Just after they left, the door sung open. It was General Nineteen, with the guards behind him. The first thing they saw as they walked into the room was the blazing inferno on the melting chair.

"KING!" yelled General Nineteen as he ran over. "Some one gets some water!"

A couple of the guards ran off. As Juunana calmly started to walk toward the room. "What's all these yelling about..." he looked forward and saw the fire. "What happened?"

Juunana looked over to see that his father, the king, was in the fire. "Who did this?" he turned his head to the window and saw a dragon flying away holding someone.

The guards came and put out the fire, so it couldn't spread any further. With the fire out, they could actually see what happened to him. Most of his flesh was melted off due to the fire, but he looked as if he was ripped to pieces before hand.

"A knife couldn't have done all this damage." spoke one of the guards.

"What started the fire so quickly?" said another guard.

"I knew I should have been in here, like I told him! This wouldn't have happened!" said a teary eyed General.

"How did this happen?" demanded Juunana who was surprisingly taking his fathers death pretty well. "What was going on?"

"He had a private meeting with that one servant who survived the dragon attack. I knew something bad would happen, like a dragon would come back or something." General started to cry louder.

"Interesting" muttered Juunana. He looked to the ground and saw Krillin's servant clothes. _'I was planning to kill my father soon anyway...but a dragon beating me to the punch makes me angry. There is more to this servant then we think.'_

"Krillin was it?" he stated "I remember him...I think its time to have a talk with my old pal Goku."

**Truths come out, and the war is about to take place. What will happen next? ****Stay tuned for the next chap of **_**"Dragoneyr: the lost race"**_** to find out. Thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
